La mejor historia de amor
by MakioMine
Summary: Inoue desea que Ulquiorra siga vivo, sin saber que se encuentra mas cerca de lo que ella cree... ulquihime y otras parejas son las que se habren paso despues de la gran batalla entre shinigamis y arrancars. los arracars tienen una nueva oportunidad para vivir, como humanos y tienen muchos problemas con los cambios que sufren sus cuerpos, acostumbrados a la escacez de emociones.
1. epilogo

Amo el ulquihime a no poder mas, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla.

* * *

Inoue Orihime siempre fue una chica inocente de buenos sentimientos y que como toda una soñadora anhelaba la venida de su príncipe azul que la rescatara de la soledad y monotonía, que la abrasara con un ferviente amor, lo triste es que su corazón la llevaba por un camino el cual nunca sería correspondido pero aun así dejo que su imaginación hermoseara una clásica historia de amor, como en los cuentos de hadas, idealizaba de tal manera a Kurosaki Ichigo, hasta llegar a pensar que era su hombre perfecto, no era suyo ni tampoco era perfecto para ella. También como toda mujer añora casarse y constituir una familia cálida que le brinde alegrías a diario, no es que no tenga sueños personales como el de estudiar y ser algo más que una ama de casa pero la escasez de amor familiar estaba muy marcado y quería experimentar el sabor de tener seres queridos unidos por sangre a los cuales cuidar, pero aún era muy joven para ello.

Después de su fatídica estadía en el hueco mundo que destruyo gran parte de su mundo de fantasía e historias de princesas que son salvadas por su príncipe azul, papel que siempre es interpretado por Ichigo, se destruyó, todo se desmorono en pedazos en el momento en que su captor dejo de existir, el símbolo de todo malestar, tristeza e incluso desestabilidad mental acabo en manos de su queridísimo príncipe pero a la vez este se convirtió en todo lo que simbolizaba su captor el cual se llevó consigo una parte muy importante de su corazón, y por primera vez en ella reino la razón y no el corazón en el instante que estiro su mano para alcanzarle y trasmitirle sus sentimientos comprendió lo que él había hecho por ella, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, y se quedó con aquella angustia. La imagen de su príncipe azul fue empañada por la de su forma de hollow y su sed de batalla, así se gravo en su mente pero aun lo recuerda con afecto como su primer amor no correspondido.

El reintegrarse a su vida habitual se le fue fácil volvió con un corazón y mente muy fuerte pero sus noches eran abrumadoras en cada umbral la perseguía el recuerdo de Ulquiorra Schiffer volviéndose su más cruel pesadilla y más grande fantasía, por las clases divagaba con diversas historias amorosas con él que siempre empezaban en un ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Y terminaban en alocadas fantasías sexuales, no podía creer como podía anhelarlo de tantas maneras distintas mientras que de noche sufría una y otra vez la escena de su muerte como si este purgara en su propia mente cada noche. Su apariencia se volvió por completo su estereotipo de chico ideal, quedándose siempre a primeras boquiabiertas cuando llegaba algún cliente con algunos rasgos a él pero luego la abrumaba la decepción de que no era del todo igual a Ulquiorra, en esos momentos se piñizcaba los mofletes para volver a la tierra y poder concentrarse en su trabajo en la panadería. Trataba de distraerse viendo a sus amigos llevándole panes que le obsequiaban en su trabajo, también arrendo su casa para alejarse de su tormento en una nueva casa, nada funcionaba si tan solo supiera que esta con vida en algún lugar, como sea que fuera, como un alma en el Rukongai sin saber nada de su pasado, o como un nuevo ser humano que reencarno y hasta si tal vez una de las partículas de su ser quedaron en las arenas del hueco mundo y comenzó lentamente a regenerarse… el saber que existe no importa en qué mundo, podría vivir porque no hacía más que morir mientras pasaban los días de su tercer año de instituto.

* * *

Espero que mi historia les haya gustado por favor comenten, es muy importante para animarme a escribir ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**resumen:** Una Inoue atormentada por la perdida de su captor vuelve a su vida cotidiana esperando un milagro.

* * *

Lo que ocurrió durante la batalla de los shinigamis y arrancar, más el después.

* * *

La jugada que nadie vio.

En el castillo las noches fervientes batallas se libraron y se seguían librando entre shinigamis y arrancar, todo parecía marchar tal y como Aizen lo había planeado o tal vez eso creía... alguien más había puesto sus planes en marcha. lo que no sabían los shinigamis que iban derrotando a los hollows, cada arrancar derrotado tenía un destino ya escrito por dicha persona, que selecciono cuidadosamente a través de un micro objeto en las pertenencias de Inoue Orihime, en otras palabras esta persona ya sabía que Inoue seria raptada y llevada a la guarida de los enemigos.

Cada arrancar en el palacio fue fríamente estudiado y seguido, averiguando quienes podrían ser posibles candidatos para cierto experimento que se llevaba a cabo en el mismo momento en que este recibía el golpe de gracia, pero este hombre no actuaba solo si no que también tenía a sus propios infiltrados que cuidarían de los detalles que se escapaban de su alcance, porque ciertamente estaba muy ocupado fingiendo poner la barrera la para la réplica de la Karakura en la sociedad de las almas. Así es Urahara Kisuke era el hombre tras los pasos de Aizen.

No todos los arrancar estaban en manos de Urahara solo unos pocos con el potencial de volverse humanos ya que no podrían quedarse libremente en la sociedad de las almas, más que nada porque ellos mismos no querrían, el experimento suena fácil decirlo pero era mucho más complejo que la misma purificación de alma que efectuaban los mismísimos shinigamis al matar a un hollow normal, el cual dicha alma vuelve a su estado espiritual original y asciende al Rukongai sin recuerdos de su vida y sus andanzas como hollow, una vida completamente nueva, en esto era el método shinigami… ¿Cuál era el método Urahara Kisuke? Volverlos almas potencialmente humanas, conservando un porcentaje determinado por el mismo Urahara de los poderes de arrancar más su personalidad y los recuerdos de estos, su idea o más bien proyecto de ciencias era asegurar buena parte de humanos disponibles que ayudarían a los ryokas si ocurría algo inesperado, además que sus almas también podrían ascender si así lo desearan y convertirse en shinigamis que aun poseerían poderes arrancar , esto era jodidamente beneficioso a su perecer pero sus nuevos inquilinos estaban despertando uno por uno y también llegando.

Una chica de cabellos azabaches rizados se despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza un día después de la batalla final en una habitación en la casa del rubio ensombrerado, con un cuerpo el cual era muy sensible a su parecer ero no era ni un tercio de lo sensible que es un cuerpo humano normal, llena de una mescla de abrumadores sentimientos en el pecho, se le anudo el estómago y solo quería vomitar, terribles náuseas y nada por evacuar, una vez su cuerpo dejo de contraerse, la morena despampanante que vivía en la casa de Urahara entro junto con Ururu y una taza de té verde caliente lista para confortar la nueva mescla del alma con poderes dentro de un gigai, el cual provocaba todas las incomodidades para aquella chica, por su lado Yoruichi se había interesado en el proyecto del rubio loco, ofreciéndose a tratar con las damas del grupo.

-bienvenida a los vivos- le dijo con su picarona sonrisa y acercándole la taza a Cirucci la ex arrancar quien fue derrotada por Ishida, su mirada exigía explicaciones muchas… ella debía estar muerta pero se sentía más viva que nunca y no era una grata sensación.

Después de una extensa conversación entro Neliel a la habitación espaciosa, quien seguía siendo arrancar, Urahara determino que está de por si siendo arrancar era tan humana y asertiva como cualquier mujer humana por tanto no necesitaba pasar por la transformación, un gigai más las informaciones correspondientes y estaría lista para ser integrada a la sociedad de los vivos. Nel traía consigo en su espalda a Grimmjow inconsciente y además arrastras traía a Noitora, lleno de tierra, en una especie de venganza, ambos ex arrancar habían dado con el Rukongai en un pequeño error en los cálculos de Urahara pero solo en el lugar donde acabarían.

-¿Nel y el otro? Te falto uno- le dijo Yoruichi, se refería al caso más severo, al cuarto espada

-no lo encontré Yoruichi, lo extraño es que su horroroso riatsu no se sentía en ningún lado- era cierto "horroroso riatsu" que abrumaba por su densidad y sentimiento vacío, complejo, absorbente, su riatsu decía mucho de su persona y por tanto el caso más severo para volverlo humano.

-entiendo acompaña a Cirucci está muy mareada- abandono la habitación para salir en la búsqueda de este, no podían dejarlo suelto.

-Cirucci-chan sabes pronto vendrá Harribel y traerá a Stark y a Izayel- le dijo muy animada mientras dejaba a los chicos cada uno en un futon.

-Nel… ¿seremos libres otra vez? – aludía al yugo de Aizen, sus órdenes a ser sus simples peones y cartas útiles en sus jugadas.

La peli verde le sonrió abiertamente muy confiada –tanto como nosotros lo queramos- de eso estaba segura, por algo se había aliado con Urahara y lo mantuvo informado casi desde que fue creada, pero por culpa de Noitora tuvo muchos problemas lo que requirió de otra doble agente dentro del ejército de Aizen.

Los días iban pasando ero cada uno de los que se hallaban tendidos en los futones estaban restaurando sus riatsus dentro de los gigai´s, despertarían a su debido tiempo, todo dependía de su poder más su daño y cuando lo hicieran se descompensarían casi al instante era lo que arrojaba los datos de Urahara, Harribel estaba casi recuperada de la herida propinada por Aizen, ayudaba cuidando a los inconscientes y Cirucci se entretenía molestando a los niños que cuidaban de la tienda y también encontró objetos que le llamaron mucho la atención, una máquina de coser y una caja de costuras, que Urahara le obsequio para ganarse la confianza de esta. Pronto despertó Lilynett, quien más que aturdida estaba llena de energía y reiteradamente intento despertar a Stark, ya que extrañaba su compañía.

-¡este solo está haciéndose!- estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Stark pero fue atrapada en el aire por Harribel.

-¿Lilynett no sientes lo inestable que esta su riatsu?- le regaño –Cirucci te está llamando dijo que te tenía un regalo- le acaricio el pelo, ya no lucia ese medio casco ni le faltaba un ojo como era su apariencia arrancar, en vez de eso solo el mismo ojo estaba desprovisto de pupila, fue en busca de su regalo algo extrañada de la maternidad que había demostrado Harribel.

Urahara no dejaba de felicitar a sus dos ayudantes arrancar quienes se habían adaptado mucho más rápido a los gigai´s que la misma Cirucci que estaba encerrada confeccionando ropa y Lilynett que estaba jugando con Jinta y Ururu.

-¿Cuándo nos dirá cuáles son las reglas de los humanos?- le pregunto Harribel, quería apegarse lo más rápido a reglas y tradiciones para formar parte del mundo.

-iba a esperar que se despertaran todos pero parece que sufrieron severos daños en sus riatsus durante las batallas así que les enseñare a ustedes primero- les dijo Urahara con su abanico en mano –y espero puedan seguir cuidando de ellos cuando hayan despertado.

Por lo tanto le enseño sobre convivencia humana a Nel, Harribel y Cirucci la cual al terminar de oír todas las explicaciones y después de aclarar sus dudas decidió que abriría una tienda de ropa que ella misma confeccionaría, aprovecho que todos los hombres estaban inconscientes y saco moldes para elaborar ropa masculina, tanto Nel como Harribel encontraron trabajo en una bomba de bencina.

Por fin volvió Yoruichi y sin resultados ella tampoco dio con el paradero del cuarto espada temía que haya terminado en el infierno.

-parece que fallaste al humanizarlo Kisuke- le dijo sentándose en el mesón de la tienda, estaba un poco cansada la misión era un completo secreto para la sociedad de las almas por lo que no pudo contar con la ayuda de Soi-feng.

-No. No falle tiene que estar en algún lugar ya lo tenía previsto- Yoruichi lo vio sin entender-el vendrá por sí mismo- sabía que humanizarlo tenía un alto porcentaje de fracasar pero estaba confiado en que lo lograría y por sí mismo, además tenía un interesante pasado que hayo por casualidad.

-como digas ¿Dónde están las chicas?- disfrutaba de trabajar con chicas y más si estas eran fuertes e independientes, le recordaba sus días como líder.

-trabajando Cirucci quiere poner una tienda- Yoruichi se sorprendió un poco, pero se escuchó un gran ruido provenía de adentro de la casa y luego gritos de hombres atormentados, se habían despertado las bestias el trabajo duro estaba por empezar.

Unos confundidos y algo desorientados Grimmjow y Noitora estaba destruyendo la sala al no poder dominar sus gigai's también despertaron a Stark y un Izayel se daba a la fuga el cual Tesai había ido tras él.

* * *

En el Rukongai alguien hace unas horas había despertado extendiendo su mano con desesperación hacia el cielo, su riatsu se descontrolo asustando a toda la aldea que estaba próxima a él, su cabeza le mataba no podía controlar su poder espiritual y no podía sacar a esa mujer de la cabeza, él en si era el control, un obseso del control y poder no podía sentirse peor. Paso toda la tarde tumbado incluso habían venido unos par de niños a picarlo con ramas cuando su riatsu se volvió a comprimir, estaba irritado, molesto y muy hambriento pensaba seriamente en devorar el alma de los niños cuando una mujer de verdes fríos ojos le llamo la atención.

-¡tú vagabundo! Sígueme ahora si no quieres que te encuentren los shinigamis- no quería obedecer, pero era muy lógico lo que decía, no sentía que se encontrara en el hueco mundo ni tampoco en el mundo de los vivos…por lo tanto este debía ser la sociedad de las almas, se incorporó a duras penas y siguió a la familiar mujer que lo vino a buscar.

Dos largos meses transcurrieron para cada uno de los ex arrancar.

Pero el que peor lo paso fue Ulquiorra, el representaba el vacío pero estaba sintiendo las incomodidades de ser un alma humana y debido a su gran riatsu sentía muchísima hambre , sed, fatiga, solo quería vomitar todas aquellas incomodidades y cuando supo lo que era vomitar también lo detesto, la mujer, llamada Shizuna lo había acogido, ella tenía las mismas costumbres que él, callada hacia lo que debía, daba órdenes, no preguntaba solo decía afirmaciones y lo mas cómodo para él era que desprendía esa misma esencia de alma que la de él tenía desde que se despertó, tampoco le afectaba su riatsu, pero verla solo hacía que la pudiese comparar con Inoue, tenía que verla a como dé lugar era como una necesidad, pero no tenía cara para hacerlo, era extraño desde que sintió que sus partículas se esparcían en la arena algo le pesaba en el pecho y además tal parece tenia conciencia. Casi podía tocar la ironía.

En la casa de Shizuna encontró ropa guardada que seguramente perteneció al hijo de esta, desde ropa de bebe hasta ropa que le quedaba a la perfección, también libros que le llamaron mucho la atención los leyó una y otra vez hasta que ella le trajo más.

-parece que te gusta leer ten aprovéchalos- no quería aceptarlos. suficiente era que comiera y viviera a expensas de ella –no me mires así y léelos-

Las vecinas estaban viniendo más de lo habitual y eso a Shizuna no le estaba gustando, solo quería llevarse el chisme a sus casas ¿de quien era? y ¿qué hacia ese hombre en su casa? una de ellas le dijo a Ulquiorra al encontrarlo en el patio de la casa, que Shizuna había perdido a su hijo cuando este era un niño, su única familia, y que no había recibido a nadie más en trece años, pero eso no encajaba porque ella guardaba ropa de este supuesto hijo y ahora mismo la estaba usando.

-¿Quién es la muchacha que te hace suspirar?- Ulquiorra no se daba cuenta que a veces se ponía así.

-¿Por qué no me habla de su hijo?- contesto con rapidez.

-no me quieres contar- ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada..

-tu tampoco quieres responder- ninguno venció

Volvió a írsele la mitad de la vida en suspiros ya que Shizuna se había encerrado en la cocina y ya no quería interrogarlo, y sin previo aviso un shinigami lo vio reconociéndolo, pero en esta oportunidad solo se fue, para volver al día siguiente Rukia Kuchiki quien se alegró de verlo pregunto un montón de cosas y solo recibió silencio y gruñidos como contestación, lo cierto es que Ichigo no podía verla pero a ver que alguien relacionado con Ichigo la puso de buen humor, relacionados… habían sido enemigos y precisamente uno de sus oponentes mas fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Kurosaki Ichigo?- al menos estaba curioso y la shinigami contestaría a sus preguntas ya que era raro pero parecía feliz de verlo.

-derroto a Aizen pero perdió sus poderes y ya no puede ver almas- las últimas palabras se llevaron su sonrisa.

- ¿y la mujer?- esa pregunta casi no sale de su boca.

-Inoue… Rangiku la va a ver de vez en cuando, se mudó de casa y trabaja mientras estudia- le tranquilizó saber que estaba bien – ¿no querrás secuestrarla otra vez?- bromeo.

-tal vez- desde cuando el sarcasmo era parte de su personalidad, también lo considero podía hacerlo -es tentador- se le escapo una sonrisa malvada, a Rukia le sorprendió hasta qué punto lo había humanizado Urahara, a estas alturas ya estaba enterada y guardaba el secreto.

Y volvió al otro día y al siguiente, y porque no al siguiente del siguiente, el recibía noticia de Inoue y Rukia le informaba a Urahara sobre qué era lo que hacía Ulquiorra.

* * *

Grimmjow, Noitora y Nel arrendaban juntos un apartamento, tanto Nel como Noitora que estaban saliendo juntos, así es tenían una relación amorosa ¡por fin! Noitora se dio cuenta que su obsesión por Nel era atracción por el sexo opuesto y Grimmjow no se podía adaptar a la sociedad se la pasaba molestando continuamente a los que ya se habían adaptado, Izayel trabajaba en un laboratorio farmacéutico se sentía muy cómodo entre químicos y sustancias, Cirucci con su boutique en el centro de Karakura le iba muy bien en las ventas, Harribel estaba en la escuela de policía se dio cuenta que ser rigurosa era lo suyo, Lilynett quien vivía a cargo de Harribel junto con Stark iba a primer año de secundaria, y cuando ya no tenía a quien molestar iba a hincharle a Urahara y a preguntar cuando llegaba el emo de Ulquiorra.

En una de sus andanzas dio con la panadería donde trabajaba Inoue y grande fue su sorpresa ver a la princesita ahí.

-g-Grimmjow… - no lo podía creer estaba tan feliz de verlo en una pieza, también observo sus cambios, sin mascara hollow ni marcas en su cara.

Ambos se miraron con cierta expresión de alegría en sus rostros, Grimmjow llevaba unos vaqueros, calzado deportivo y camisa media desabrochada, ropa obsequiada por Cirucci, parecía muy casual, lo que lo volvía el centro de miradas por parte de las chicas si algo sabia de los humanos era que él les resultaba muy atractivo a los ojos de las féminas pero observo una reacción distinta de la princesita, que más bien lo veía como una amigo o un familiar lejano, lo guio a una de las mesas que tenían para servirle el pedido, le ofreció la carta.

-pero no tengo…- iba a terminar la frase.

-no te preocupes de hecho ya termino mi turno puedo invitarte yo- sonrió –tengo muchas preguntas que acerté- dijo un poco impaciente.

-me parece un precio justo- se acomodó mientras Inoue fue por su pedido y quitarse su uniforme.

* * *

_espero les guste el capitulo y hacia donde pretendo llegar... XD_


	3. Chapter 2

estoy cumpliendo, todos los viernes abra actualización tanto como de este fic y el otro que tengo de hetalia. pido disculpas si encuentran faltas de ortografía ^^. 

* * *

** En confianzas.**

Se apresuró en cambiarse su uniforme azul y delantal blanco que usaba en su horario de trabajo, se puso su polera color naranjo de cuello redondo con el cual ocultar de manera no del todo exitoso su escote, y unos pantalones cortos blanco con detalles en negro, acomodo su larga melena naranja y corrió a tomar la bandeja lista para acompañar a Grimmjow, quien ya estaba en posesión de todas la miradas femeninas del lugar y sus compañeras.

-Grimmjow…- para que volteara a verla –parece que te gusta ser llamativo- quiso decirle que se estaba luciendo algo que a ella no le gustaba, sobre todo porque la mirarían a ella también por acompañarlo.

-no puedo evitarlo- coqueto. No pudieron tener una conversación muy fluida por la distracción en el local así que salieron tan pronto como termino de comer Grimmjow.

-y bien ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-por donde empezar… ¿Por qué pareces humano? ¿solo estas tú? ¿Qué otros hay por Karakura? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué te parece el clima?- dijo un montón de preguntas porque estaba muy emocionada pero no dijo la pregunta que más le importaba ¿Qué paso con Ulquiorra?

-Wow ve con calma… de a una, a ver... el sombrerero loco nos hizo no sé qué y nos dio este cuerpo que se parece al de los humano y al principio era un fastidio pero ya no, estamos acostumbrandonos, y si hay varios ex arrancar también- no quería extender mucho la explicación.

- ¿qué espadas son como tú?- pregunto nerviosa esperando la respuesta que quería.

-ninguno es tan genial como yo- Inoue sonrió porque no quería ofenderlo pero no se refería a eso –era una broma princesita- bufo por la incomprensión – están Noitora, Stark, Lilynett, Izayel y esa Cirucci que me manda ropa- omitió el Ulquiorra ya que supuso que sería mucho mejor que se lo topase cara a cara – a también Nel y Harribel pero esas tetonas siguen siendo arrancar dentro de estas cosas- señalando su cuerpo.

Todos ellos pensaba Inoue, con Noitora no tenía muy buenos recuerdos ciertamente, con Grimmjow tenía mejores a pesar de su rudeza, con Nel era otro cuento se alegraba por ella, Harribel, Stark y Lilynett sabía que eran de los más fuertes espadas de Aizen y los demás no había tenido mucho contacto, pero el corazón se le apago al no escuchar el nombre de Ulquiorra y una pequeña lagrima se le deslizo por la mejilla, Grimmjow vio esto.

-¡tranquila! Nadie tiene pensado molestarte- levanto las manos tratando de animarla –fue una casualidad que diera con tu trabajo- Inoue cambio su semblante de melancólico a mas iluminado.

-no es eso- miro el cielo –espero que encuentren un lugar donde puedan ser ustedes mismos y estén bien- fue sincera.

Caminando habían dado ya con el complejo de departamentos donde vive Inoue.

-oye déjame quedarme un rato en tu casa deben estar Nel y Noitora besuqueándose en el sofá ¡no quiero llegar y estar mirando! Me molesta- dijo asqueado y subiendo las escaleras dando por seguro una respuesta afirmativa.

Desde arrancar ya tenía una personalidad confiada y egocéntrica eso no cambiaba nada, pero como humano buscaba llamar la atención, podía mantener largas conversaciones animadas como también reñidas si se le subestimaba pero algo que esperaba nadie era su naturaleza gatuna, se volvió perezoso, no quería trabajar, se tiraba en cualquier lugar a dormir la siesta, lo cual incomodaba a sus compañeros de depto. Por su estatura, le molestaba que Noitora saliera con Nel no porque estuviera interesado en ella sino que de puro envidioso pero además porque Noitora no le era fiel a Nel, también salía a buscar andanzas nocturnas por ahí era lo único que hacia realmente a gusto como también ir a molestar a sus demás compañeros, y tenía un apetito muy voraz en muchos sentidos.

Inoue lo guio a su depto. Que era pequeño y no tenía muchos muebles, solo un sofá con una pequeña mesa donde comía sentada en el sofá, más un televisor con un DVD para ver películas y no sentirse sola en casa. Lo hizo pasar.

-ponte cómodo- y así hizo se hecho en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesa.

-¿no tienes comida?- e Inoue fue a la cocina a traerle la cena que le quedo del día anterior, como vivía sola siempre le quedaba del día anterior, por supuesto no era una de la asquerosas mescla agridulces que hacia sino para suerte de Grimmjow era curry que Tatsuki le trajo de su casa, que calentó y le sirvió junto con una botella de jugo, prendió el televisor para evitar que le tirara resto de comida mientras hablaba y comía como hizo en su trabajo, de esta forma lo mantendría entretenido y no había que iniciar una conversación.

-me aburro no hay algo mas- Inoue cabio a varios canales pero no le gustaron tampoco.

-tengo unas películas quizás unas te gusten- se las paso pare que el escogiera alguna. Termino viendo una película de acción "duro de matar".

* * *

En la casa de los Kuchiki, Byakuya se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba saliendo mucho de casa y no por razones del escuadrón, puede que este huyendo ya que los ancianos de la familia están presionando para que alguno de los dos se prepare para algún matrimonio arreglado por ellos mismos y asegurar así el patrimonio familiar y un heredero seguro, lo extraño es que ella siempre había aceptado de muy buena disposición todas decisiones de la familia, así que decidió preguntarle, justo en el momento que esta salía a buscar a Ulquiorra.

-Rukia- la llamo.

Esta se dio vuelta un poco nerviosa y esperaba que su hermano no se diera cuenta –¿si hermano?-

-supongo que no estarás pensando en huir de casa ya que los viejos te andan buscando un pretendiente- intento abordar la conversación con una broma, el carácter de su hermano había cambiado mucho desde que fue rescatada por Ichigo, y un poco más cuando este mismo ya no pudo verla más, entendía lo que era no poder verse más con un ser querido, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla si es que ese era el problema, dispuesto incluso a volverse a casar si hacía falta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen que?- la tomo totalmente por sorpresa el ir y venir de la casa donde estaba Ulquiorra a el escuadrón 2 con los reportes escritos para que Yoruichi se los llevara a Urahara habían evitado que se diera cuanta de las intenciones de los ancianos –claro que no hermano…yo ni sabía- un poco aturdida.

-¿Cómo no sabías?- vio que negó con la cabeza y antes de que dijera que por el deber de a ver sido acogida por el clan Kuchiki –no tienes que hacerlo tampoco-

-hermano…- ¿a qué se debía? ¿Qué quiso decir?

-solo quiero que estés preparada y que ambos estemos del mismo lado cuando los ancianos lleguen con la noticia- eso tranquilizo a Rukia, que recién se le relajaron los pelos de la nuca –y saber ¿Dónde estás yendo? No quiero saber que vas a molestar a Kurosaki-

-¡no hermano! No me hace bien ir a verlo y me concentrare aún más en mi entrenamiento- la mirada de su hermano exigía la respuesta completa –es un favor que me pidió Urahara…-

-espero que no sea nada que te cueste la cabeza- dijo entre reprendiéndola y advirtiéndola –puedes irte si estas apurada- Rukia inclino la cabeza despidiéndose y se fue rápido.

La conversación fue extraña pero seguramente su hermano estaba preocupado por su bienestar asi que iba a hacer algo para que no se preocupara tanto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, llego a la casa de Shizuna, y está ya estaba acostumbrada de verla conversar con Ulquiorra.

-está encerrado en su habitación, las chicas en el mercado lo acosaron- dijo un poco burlándose de él.

-gracias señora- fue a buscarle dentro. –Ey Ulquiorra tengo noticias de Inoue- dijo en tono alto para que el mismo le abriera la puerta.

-dime- la abrió apenas escucho el nombre de Inoue.

-Rangiku me conto que cuando ella se fue de comprar paso a verla y que unos tipos la asaltaron robándole el dinero que acaba de recibir de su empleo- la cara de Ulquiorra se tensó a no poder más y de sus ojos se veían verdaderas llamas verdes –pero ella en si estaba bien demasiado optimista, pero parece que era el dinero para pagar el alquiler y comprar suministros…- siguió hablando pero Ulquiorra ni respiraba en su cabeza se llenaba en un sinfín de finales alternativos al asalto ¿y si la golpearon? O ¿violaron? ¿Secuestraron? ¿Piden rescate?

-ey me estas escuchando- lo saco de su inesperada imaginación, su cabeza casi exploto con tantas imágenes mentales.

-¿pero ella está bien?- insistió en saber si estaba bien.

-la conozco creo que no del todo debe sentirse sola y un poco insegura- vio si Ulquiorra cayó en su trampa, era cierto lo del asalto, pero su estrategia era convencerlo de ir al mundo humano –si tan solo alguien la vigilara no es necesario que ella lo sepa- le explicaba.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto dudoso él podría ser ¡sí! Eso tenía planeado pero…

-por su puesto y así tu estarías mucho más tranquilo- se puso pensativa –pero ¿qué harás con tu madre la dejaras sola?-

-no es mi madre ¿hasta cuándo debo decírtelo?-

Rukia lo dejo rabiando solo, tan malgenio que resulto que era, pero es mucho mejor a su expresión de nada que tenía antes.

-hasta luego señora- se despidió Rukia siempre empleando la etiqueta de los nobles, y se fue utilizando shumpo.

Shizuna sintió muchos ruidos en la habitación continua, sea lo que sea había venido hacer la shinigami, causó estragos en Ulquiorra, fue a verlo, este caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, se sentaba, se paraba, balbuceaba y casi se empezó a golpear su cabeza con la pared si no por Shizuna que lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro.

-¿Qué ocurre Ulquiorra? ¿Qué te hizo perder tu temple?- estaba preocupada pero aun así estaba serena.

-… la mujer- dijo antes de zafarse el agarre.

-¿tu mujer? ¿Paso algo con ella?- pregunto dudativa.

-si... ¡no! no es mi mujer- no podía pensar con claridad ¿Qué era esto? ¡Asqueroso! ¡Desesperante! Su estómago apretaba y contraía, y un frio le calaba la espalda y le erizaba los pelos ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Miro en extrema confusión a Shizuna quien lo saco de la habitación llevo a la sala y le sirvió té.

-me preocupa que estés en este mundo y no sepas que es lo que te pasa- dijo con un tono muy reprochante.

-yo no…- intento decirle que estaba bien.

-no Ulquiorra no sabes nada, sientes un poco y mira como quedas ¿acaso crees que estas bien en tu estado? Tu riatsu contrólalo- espero a que este se diera cuenta – bien mucho mejor ahora creo que debes ir a ver a esta señorita para que despejes tus preocupación y liberes a tu corazón de tanta angustia-

¿Preocupación? ¿Angustia? ¿Corazón? ¡El ser más nihilista sentía eso!

-yo no puedo sentir- dijo casi inaudible.

-Ulquiorra ya no eres un hollow, solo los hollow no sientes deberías ser consciente de ello y no negarte a lo que te está pasando- tomo aire parece que requeriría de más tiempo para convencerlo- entonces estarás enfermo porque te duelen las entrañas pero no has comido nada raro comes lo mismo que yo y no tengo ninguna enfermedad ¡es momento que vuelvas a hacer el ser razonable que eres!-

Dijo cosas que solo con Orihime había hablado y discutido tantas veces pero no las dijo como ella, abordo el tema de una manera calculadora, razonable como él, era casi verse reflejado en ella, es sus ojos ¡existía alguien que lo entendía! Y también sabía lo que le pasaba, cerró los ojos, era cierto tenía que ver a la mujer pero no ahora estaba dejando de ser él. Si quería ser aceptado por la mujer, debía dar el primer paso primero.

* * *

La noche cayó rápidamente y Grimmjow se quedó dormido en su sofá, le trajo unas mantas y se fue a dormir, por la mañana fue despertada por este.

-oye princesita me voy- sin decir gracias salió de la casa y antes de cerrar le dijo –¿puedo volver cuando quiera?-

Algo somnolienta –si ya sabes dónde encontrarme- este cerró la puerta y Inoue volvió a la cama.

Cuando Grimmjow llego al depto. Se abrió la puerta, era Nel en pijama.

-¿Dónde estuviste Grimm?- le dijo preocupada.

-por ahí- no muy interesado, aunque quería echarle una miradita a sus pechos que se traslucían con esas ropas, pero no lo hizo, y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor el reprimirse.

-no puedes andar deambulando por ahí ¡no debes! Si te pasa algo, te puede atacar un hollow- le reprocho.

-¡Nel sabes que…ocúpate de tu novio y déjame solo!- se encerró en su habitación.

Es la adolescencia pensó Nel, Noitora también tenía problemas con eso, su novio salió de la habitación enojado ya que se despertó con el grito de Grimmjow.

-¿Qué mierda pasa Nel?- bostezo.

-Grimm llego enojado-

-¡no te preocupes de ese idiota! – volvió a la habitación llevándose a Nel de la muñeca, muy suave como él sabe hacerlo.

Ese mismo día por la tarde Nel hizo las inscripciones de Noitora y de ella en el colegio pero quedaron en clases distintas, por acuerdo mutuo Noitora debía aprender más de cerca las costumbres humanas, gracias a las identificaciones falsas que Urahara les proporciono a cada uno de ellos podían ir y estudiar lo que ellos querían, pero Noitora, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra quedaron como si fueran adolescentes, Urahara explico que ellos tres tenían mucho más potencial de incrementar sus poderes dependía de ellos desarrollarlo. Grimmjow se reusaba a estudiar como a trabajar y seguía en esa negativa.

Ichigo sentía unas piedritas en su ventana pero estaba de mal humor y seguía recostado en su cama, fue en aumento los ruidos de as piedritas se enderezó para ver de qué se trataba y vio a Nel con todos sus pechos recargados en su ventana, esta parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento hacia los ruidos con una pulsera que llevaba puesta.

-¿Nel?- dijo muy sorprendió, pero contento no sabía nada de los arrancar o shinigamis pero ver una cara familiar le devolvió la vitalidad que tuvo hace uno meses. Abrió la ventana.

-¡Ichigo!- se abalanzo sobre él, en un abrazo estrangulante, pero no le importo mucho al ex shinigami.

Ella había venido a contarle que sería su compañera de clases, que también estaba viviendo con Noitora y Grimmjow, Ichigo con este último se sentía en paz ya había resulto todos sus asuntos en el hueco mundo, pero con Noitora no, pero Nel calmo todos sus nervios explicándoles que esto era obra de Urahara, y que habían más caras conocidas por ahí, sin entrar en detalles en más nombres por mucho que insistió Ichigo. Pero entendió que no se lo decía para ocultarlos sino porque ellos estaban viviendo una nueva vida y no querían arrastrar el pasado a ellos, ninguno quería.

Era increíble que la simple presencia de Nel en la sala de clases le devolvieran la vitalidad tanto a Ichigo como a Inoue, la peliverde fue integrada al grupo y presentada como tal una arrancar, los amigos de Ichigo ya que sabían de la existencia de otros mundos y Inoue le explico a Tatsuki que Nel había ayudado en su rescate ganándose de inmediato el respeto de la morena, y las muchas miradas llenas de hormonas mal intencionadas de los chicos.

-¿no quieres pasara a mi casa Nel? Hoy no trabajo- le pregunto Inoue.

- Orihime gracias pero tengo planes ya con Noitora-

-bueno ya sabes que estas invitada vamos Orihime-

Estaban volviendo cada uno a sus casas, en la entrada del instituto de Karakura. se acercaba Noitora con su particular estatura, lacio cabello negro hasta los hombros, un parche en su ojo, postura desgarbada en su uniforme escolar, de camisa abierta y una polera roja debajo.

-vamonos Nel- tomo a Nel por los hombros para llevársela.

-saluda primero Noitora- indico a sus amigos.

-¡tch! Hola princesita, Ichigo y compañía ahora púdranse- miro desinteresado a los presentes, Nel inflo sus mejillas ¡ese Noitora! Pensaron los que ya lo conocían, pero era lógico que no recibirían algo más cordial de él, lo saludaron y despidieron con inclinaciones de cabeza y movimientos de mano sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

Dos semanas después del primer día de clases de Nel y Noitora como pasaban menos tiempo en casa Grimmjow comenzó a aburrirse más de lo habitual, persistía de ocioso, y al único que podía molestar en tiempo completo era a Urahara, en su ocio entro al sótano de la tienda, el dichoso campo de entrenamiento que le sirvió a Ichigo, y dio con el portal que había ahí. Como es de su naturaleza no lo pensó mucho lo abrió para ir a buscar a Ulquiorra, quería molestarlo, echaba de me nos su inexpresiva cara y sus intentos de sacarlo de quicio, y más aún que tenía por seguro que sería de los dos e menos adaptado y más desvalido.

De solo pensarlo soltó unas carcajadas y en mismísimo segundo que puso un pie dentro una mano blanca lo empujo largos metros redando y soltando una polvareda, y reaccionando como sus antiguos poderes le permitieron, usando sonido se abalanzo sobre el desconocido riatsu que apareció ante la puerta y le había provocado, fue devuelto pero aun con más fuerza. Del portal salió por completo Ulquiorra con un kimono verde claro con gris y una bolsa de tela sostenida con la misma mano que empujo a Grimmjow y la otra en el bolsillo. Alzo una de las cejas para irritar más a Grimmjow, quien no espero otra invitación para abalanzársele.

Ulquiorra tenía la ventaja de no estar en un gigai, además que se sentía mucho más liberado que cuando era un arrancar, porque estaba en forma de alma, sin sentimientos benignos, sin soltar su bolsa y con solo una mano bloqueaba y atacaba a rival, hasta que Grimmjow le lanzo un cero, fue puro instinto pero ambos quedaron sorprendidos, ya no eran hollows, dejaron de pelear por unos segundos hasta que iniciaron la batalla nuevamente incrementando la intensidad, velocidad y ahora ambos se lanzaban ceros. Alguien les lanzo una pedrada Ulquiorra la atrapo antes de impactar y Grimmjow fue derribado por esta en su intento de atraparla también.

-¿Qué se creen que es esto? ¡no es su patio de juegos!- grito la morenaza, que fue interrumpida en pleno baño y así mismo salió a regañarlos.

Grimmjow se llevó una mano a los ojos para semi taparlos para no dejar de mirar y Ulquiorra giro la cara.

-lo siento señora pediremos permiso en la siguiente ocasión- sin sonrojarse y hablando claramente.

-así me gusta que muestren respeto- dijo largándose de ahí. La siguieron unos minutos después.

-pensé que tenías una novia y por eso no te venias ¿Cómo están las chicas en la sociedad de las almas?- Ulquiorra lo pensó un momento, Shizuna no era precisamente su novia y solo pensar en ello hizo una mueca de asco, lo que le provocó una escandalosa risa a Grimmjow.

Urahara los intercepto cuando salían a la tienda del interior de la casa.

-¿Cómo le fue con su madre Ulquiorra Schiffer?- le pregunto el rubio, Grimmjow abrió los ojos.

-no es mi madre- suspiro -¿me dará un gigai?-

-se lo vendo- abrió su abanico- esto es una tienda-

-necesito uno y ropa le pagare trabajando, no tengo dinero-

-no tienes que pagarle al sombrerero loco- le dijo Grimmjow cuando ambos salieron de la tienda caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad de Karakura.

-¿tú no le has pagado?- pregunto curioso.

-creo que ninguno le ha pagado ¡vamos rápido donde Cirucci! Para que te de algo menos afeminado de lo que dio el loco ese- aludiendo a la polera rosa y pantalones blanco que llevaba puesto.

Por la hora el clima comenzaba a refrescar y más aun con la estación a la que estaba cambiando, el aire frio y seco, lo podía sentir contra su cuerpo mientras caminaba, los olores, hojas secas, polvo, pasto, y luego los ruidos de la ciudad, estaban llegando al centro de Karakura le parecía agradable sentir, de hollow tampoco sentía, solo le pesaba el estar cerca de la mujer sin poder verla. Cirucci estaba entrando los letreros para cerrar.

-No te daré nada mas Grimmjow- lo amenazo.

-no seas mezquina traserona solo quiero que le des algo a Ulquiorra ¡este idiota te va pagar!- lo indico y este le dio un rodillazo, Cirucci lo vio y se llevó una mano para ahogar un grito, no parecía él pero a la vez no era inconfundible lo hizo pasar y de paso golpeo a Grimmjow con un maniquí que dejo caer sobre él.

-te puedes llevar solo seis prendas gratis ¿entendido? ¡Cómo es posible que Urahara te diera ropas tan atroces!- te deja ropa en un piso para que la fuera sacando.

-no soy exigente- dijo Ulquiorra dentro de un probador.

Grimmjow jugaba con las maniquís, molestando a Cirucci.

-¡este quedo hecho un crio!- saco un látigo para perseguirle por la tienda.

-digo lo mismo- dijo en un murmullo salió del probador con lo que necesitaba, encontrándose con la tienda hecha un desastre, empezó a echar de menos la tranquilidad de la casa de Shizuna.

Urahara permitió que se quedase con él, aunque eso implicaba más visitas de Grimmjow, por otro lado Yoruichi no estaba nada contenta y no lo estuvo mientras las bestias Vivian allí también, no sabía qué clase de conflictos crearía este nuevo humano en proceso haría, lo miraba esperando que cometiera algún error para retarlo de inmediato, se quedó esperando. Nel entro muy rápido en busca de alguien para llorarle sus penas, vio a Grimmjow discutiendo con Jinta y lo estrangulo en un abrazo desconsolado.

-¡Grimm!- se echó a llorar-

-que otra vez viste al desgraciado de Noitora engañándote ¡te lo he dicho mil veces que apenas pestañeas este weón tiene encima a otra mujer!- el llanto se acrecentó mas.

-¡oh pero que delicado eres!- Yoruichi en un agarre le intento arrebatar a Nel pero Grimmjow no la soltó, salió Ulquiorra a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Neliel?- le pregunto este último.

-Noitora me pidió…un tiempo- siguió llorando.

Los últimos que llegaron les dieron asco solo imaginarse a Nel junto a Noitora, como es que ella salía con semejante tipo, mas sorprendido estaba Ulquiorra cuanto habían cambiado las cosas.

* * *

le doy gracias a **Onigiri-chan **por su Reviews, seguiré la historia ;) cuando este mas inspirada subire dentro de la semana.

... Aun sigo mirando el titulo de esta historia y pienso ?de donde salio eso? Makio eso no es tuyo! XD es muy anti yo pero para Orihime es la mejor historia de amor de todas, asi que ella es la cursi no yo.

quiero ver mas reviews esta semana si no les dará cáncer !hablo en serio!


	4. Chapter 3

**gracias por leer, y dejarme un reviews no les dará cáncer en la manos, onirigi-chan insiste en el trió no la puedo complacer completamente pero algo por ahí puede resulta pero nada definitivo, ^^ saludos y un beso grande a todos lo que leen.**

* * *

**Cuando todo comienza a cambiar**

Al cabo de dos semanas el trio que compartía departamento se disolvió, Noitora le había pedido un tiempo a Nel… y para eso la quería lejos, Nel recibió unos consejos de parte de Harribel: _eres fuerte e independiente por ti misma demuéstrale que vales tanto con él como sin él._ A los cual hizo caso tomo su dignidad y se fue a vivir sola y se lo encontraba ocasionalmente en la escuela, sin quitarle el saludo, por otro lado Grimmjow las veía difícil, sin trabajar ni estudiar más una renta completa que debía pagar y no podría hacerse el olvidadizo con la casera se veía de armas tomar, no le aguantaría ni un solo retraso, su refrigerador se veía desértico como las arenas del hueco mundo.

-¿y qué dices?- le dijo con un sonrisa entusiasta le rogaba prácticamente a Ulquiorra que accediera a mudarse con él.

-no- siguió reponiendo los estantes, en su delantal de la tienda de un diseño rayado, no le gustaba pero como uniforme de trabajo debía llevarlo puesto. ¡ni pensarlo! Es el hecho de ser humana en este momento no quería decir que se volvió un idiota ¿por quién le tomaba?

-¡solo será hasta que consiga trabajo!- este sería su último intento, lo mandaría al infierno si no aceptaba.

-Jo-de-te- lento y pausado a ver si esta vez le quedaba claro.

-¡hola chicos! ¿Cómo les va?- Nel llego justo antes de que se agarraran a golpes.

-nada- dijo Grimmjow, su humor cambiaba mucho cuando aparecía la peliverde.

-este tenía hambre y vino a asaltar el refrigerador- fue a guardar unas cajas a la bodega, dejándolos solo unos momentos.

-Grimm ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le tomo del brazo.

-no necesito tu ayuda- giro el cuerpo para zafarse en agarre –además tú te fuiste sin avisar-

-yo te avise pero estabas dormido-

-¿cuándo no?-le tiro una indirecta al volver por otras cajas.

Sabes que me caías mejor cuando eras más callado- era rutina ya que estuvieran métale mordisco entre los dos, y cuando estaban solos se aburrían por no tener con quien pelear.

Nel los separo, justo en ese momento entro una chica seguida de Jinta, la chica usaba unas coletas bajas de pelo naranjo apagado, y olía a Ichigo, ambos se enfocaron en la niña.

-un cliente ¿no tienes que trabajar?- bufo Grimmjow, dejando tranquilo a su rival mientras se iba la niña.

-es la hermana de Ichigo también tiene otra que se parece a su padre y frunce el ceño igualito a su hermano son una familia muy acogedora- les aclaro Nel cuando Yuzu dejo la tienda y Jinta le pisaba los talones tras ella.

-¿familia?- a Grimmjow ese concepto aun no le quedaba claro.

-personas emparentadas que viven juntas idiota- lo miro como si fuese un completo cavernícola.

-wau el monstruo sin sentimientos sabe lo que es una familia ¡que conmovedor!- en esto consistía básicamente su amistad.

Iban a iniciar por tercera vez la riña cuando Ulquiorra escucho su nombre pronunciado por Yoruichi, se miraron con infinito desprecio un segundo y el moreno se fue dentro de la tienda a ver que quería la señora de la casa. Era sábado y no tenía por qué trabajar, Tesai tomo su lugar, aprovecho para quitarse su gigai, Nel y Grimmjow fueron a despedirle.

-¿Por qué vas a visitar a la vieja esa'-

-por qué me preocupa- Grimmjow le iba contestar con una de sus pesadeces pero Nel se le adelanto.

-Grimm no hace más que echarte de menos cuando te vas ¡que te vaya bien con tu madre- Grimmjow se giró, era cierto, pero no lo iba admitir a de buenas a primeras.

Suspiro, y otra más, estaba casando de aclarar que no era su madre aunque en teoría era lo más cercano que podría tener, por algo la iba visitar, se preocupaba, le tranquilizaba saber que estaba bien, como humano se dio cuenta que tan egoísta y ambicioso era de corazón, quería tener a Inoue no sabía como pero la necesitaba, mantener una relación con Shizuna lo más cercano a madre e hijo y conservar la amistad que tenía con Grimmjow. También le preocupaba el bienestar de Nel, el estar rodeado de tantos idiotas lo habían vuelto un ser más cercano a la expresividad aunque solo practicaba con frecuencia el arte del insulto e intimidación. Se fue por el portal al Rukongai de la sociedad de las almas, donde Shizuna veía estarlo esperando.

En el clan Kuchiki se llevaba a cabo una reunión, los ancianos ya traían las nefastas noticias que condenaría a yugo del matrimonio a los hermanos Kuchiki necesitaban con urgencia un heredero y ni Byakuya el líder, se podría salvar a de su deber, el ambiente era incómodo y aún más para ambos hermanos cada uno vestidos en finos kimonos formales, los empleados los habían preparado, por lo que temían lo peor: entrevista matrimonial. Rukia se sentía peor aún ella como hermana adoptiva debía cumplir con su deber si o si, pero Byakuya le tomo la mano espero que se calmara, trasmitiéndole confianza, hace tiempo había notado el "apego" o amor disfrazado de apego mejor dicho, que ella sentía por shinigami sustituto, no quería entregar a su hermana al joven, no aceptaría esa unión sin antes poner un sinfín de obstáculos al peli naranja, pero en este momento no lo único que quería era dejar a Rukia en sus manos, sabía que la haría feliz y estaría a salvo con él.

La anciana hablo para.

-Kuchiki Rukia tu deber como parte de la familia es el de preservar nuestro clan- tomo aire –te hemos estado buscando un pretendiente correspondiente a tu estatus y considerando el de la familia, espero aceptes a tu futuro consorte-

-habla ya anciana- le amenazo Byakuya, Rukia se puso aún más nerviosa, pero su hermano ya le había anticipado que le pondrían la soga de esa manera aludiendo a su deber.

-Marechiyo Omaeda, teniente del segundo escuadrón del gotei 13, heredero de la familia…-

Byakuya se puso de pie –debes estar bromeando- estaba furioso ¡querían casarla con ese gordo pomposo! Se estaban burlando de ella.

-cálmate Byakuya esperemos que piensa Rukia considerando que fue recogida de la calle debería estar agradecida de que su esposo sea rico…-

-ella no contestara a eso ¡porque yo me casare con quien sea que hayan preparado!- afilo la mirada ¡esta vieja astuta!, pensó.

-¿no quieres saber su nombre antes de prometerte a ciegas?- su plan se dio vuelta pero la recompensa era aún mayor.

-no me interesa- estaba decidido, ya había estado casado y con quien amaba no habría otra con Hisana, así que un matrimonio arreglado no echaría por la borda su felicidad, solo debía cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a esta así estaría más que contento.

-bien, tienes razón Rukia aun esta joven y su carrera como teniente puede verse afectada si se casa en este momento- sonrió la anciana complacida con el resultado.

Byakuya salió furioso del lugar, Rukia hizo una reverencia a los presentes antes de seguir a su hermano, este ya iba más calmado.

-hermano- no sabía que decir estaba muy agradecida pero lo había condenado –yo no sé qué…-fue interrumpida.

-Rukia tu solo enfócate en entrenar y si quieres puedes bajar al mundo humano tienes mi permiso- le dio una sonrisa, pequeña, tranquila, pero hermosa.

-si- dijo Rukia bajando la vista ya que le deslizaron unas traicioneras lágrimas, tenía pensado ir a ver a Renji para conversar un poco del tema y que tuviera delicadeza con el tema. Luego vio cómo su hermano político se alejaba, que bueno es tener una familia en la cual respaldarse, fue lo que pensó y se le lleno el corazón.

En el gotei no todo era entrenamiento y paz, los nuevos capitanes ya estaban muy bien integrados, por supuesto ellos ya lo habían sido antes, hace cien años, esto era como volver a su antiguas obligaciones con otros tenientes, Shinji se quejaba que su teniente era una idiota, que sonreía detrás de él, pero era una chica en la que sentía que podia confiar, una buena niña además que contrarrestaba la tensión que tenía en su hogar, no supo que hacer por la ausencia de Hiyori, así que la invito para que compartieran habitaciones, lo que a la rubia irascible le tomó por sorpresa, en el idioma de Shinji eso era pedirle algo muy grande, y no supo que cara puso que puso en negatividad al rubio estiloso, pues se decayó demasiado y al ver su expresión termino aceptando en un impulso, de esos típicos que le dan a ella, para no verle tan desmoralizado como le vio, al creer que lo habían rechazado, oficialmente estaban saliendo.

Shinsui se paseaba canturreando y silbando por todos los callejos de la sociedad de las almas, sentía la primavera en el ambiente, el amor, estaba feliz por los tortolos y por aquellos que aún no eran devorados por la gran arácnida del amor, pero los sujetaba poderosa en sus redes y les impidió zafarse de ella. A él no le iba tan bien como quería la presencia de su antigua teniente le había bajado varios puntos que había ganado a su favor con su Nanao-chan, y no podía entender como entonces… lisa y nano se llevaban de maravilla siendo que a él le habían la vida imposible, suspiro antes de entrar a las dependencias del escuadrón diez, al menos había una nueva alegría, no tan regocijante noticia en el fondo, mas parecía un consuelo, el hecho que la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto estuviera embarazada del fallecido Ichimaru gin, ella supo muy bien como ocultárselo a todo el mundo, sobre todo a su capitán. Se topó con el capitán Kurotsushi Mayuri, quien venía a tratar de que le permitieran examinar al espécimen como decía él y en el mejor de los insultos el vástago ese… una sola mirada de Shinsui lo hizo devolverse por los pasos que lo trajeron hasta allí.

Dentro de la habitación del capitán reposaba una sobria Rangiku que hacía en meses no había tocado por sus labios el alcohol, Toushiro estaba muy aprensivo en ese sentido, se sentía responsable por la criatura que estaba próxima por nacer, no salidas, no fiestas los fines de semana, nada de sake y hola viernes de papeleo, formaban parte de sus ahora saludables y responsable rutinas, acariciaba su vientre bastante desarrollado, que acababa de chequear la capitana Unohana Yachiru.

-él bebe está muy saludable sigue así lo estás haciendo bien- le felicito la fría capitana.

-capitana Unohana ¿Cuánto me falta?- le pregunto sin sacar la vista de su futuro bebe.

-solo una semana o dos, voy a volver a mi división para iniciar los preparativos desde ya- se giró hacia Toushiro quien acompañaba siempre los controles, para ser solo un adolescente se lo tomaba muy en serio –ella debe guardar reposo y cuando empiecen las contracciones debe llevarla a división cuatro-

Se despidió de ellos y salió dejando entrar a Shinsui quien pidió permiso antes de entrar a ver a su antigua rival en bebidas, y alma de las mejores fiestas que podían tener dentro de los escuadrones, huir de Nanao para filtrarse en las fiestas los sábados y viernes, echaba tanto de menos esos tiempos pero habían otras prioridades en este momento.

-¡capitán Shinsui!- dijo con alegría.

-buenos días; capitán, Matsumoto ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, si lo está, será un bebe muy saludable- se incorporó con un poco de ayuda de ambos capitanes presentes.

-gracias por su preocupación- dijo el adolescente quien se había acostumbrado a tomar el papel del padre.

- ¡a no es nada! Lo cierto es que todo parece más alegre con el próximo integrante-

-es verdad todo han sido muy atentos conmigo ¡tanto que me siento mal!-

-estaba tratando de convencer a nano pare que también se te uniera pero no hay caso- dijo habían un pequeño puchero.

Las fuertes risotadas de la madre acompañadas del capitán hicieron que su bebe se moviera, el capitán Hitsugaya también se rio por lo bajo, prefería ser un poco más inexpresivo, pero ¿a quién no le saca sonrisas Shinsui? Pero la fuerza al reírse y el movimiento un poco brusco del bebe, le produjo fuertes contracciones, se puso roja y sus manos temblaron de pánico, era la hora ¡ya era la hora! Ambos capitanes se pusieron de pie nerviosos mientras a Rangiku se le escapaba un doloroso alarido, nerviosos solo procedieron a los más lógico en ese momento, y gracias a ellos se evitaron un montón de dilemas, Shinsui fue en busca de la capitana que se acababa de marchar, no debía estar muy lejos mientras Toushiro buscaba el bolso para su teniente, que estaba preparado, y la cobijaba ya que se contraía por el dolor.

La noticia voló rápidamente, ya que vieron él bankai de la capitana del cuarto escuadro llevarse a la joven para evitar zarandeos, y además era una ruta mucho más segura, el cielo, uno de los que se dio aludido por el nacimiento del de la tenientes del escuadrón diez, fue Muguruma Kensei quien en ese momento era acompañado por su teniente, quien se desesperó, y su "súper" teniente que lo estaba sacando de casillas, como le pasa a menudo. Noto la impaciencia de Hisagi.

-deberías ir más tarde, si vas en este momento solo estorbaras- se adelantó Kensei antes de que su teniente partiera rumbo al cuarto escuadro.

-¡Mashiro quiere ir! ¡Mashiro nunca ha visto un bebe!- comenzó a saltar para convencer a su capitán, de manera irritante.

-pueden ir más tarde- dijo con el poco de paciencia que le quedaba, ambos hombres comenzaron a reanudar su marcha pero Mashiro se tiró al suelo.

-si capitán- cuando se trataba de Rangiku el teniente se ponía verdaderamente nervioso, sonrojado, se le notaba demasiado que gustaba de ella, y no le importo mucho que esta resultase embarazada del fallecido Gin.

-¡yo quiero ir ahora! ¡Y también quiero un bebe! ¡Kensei un bebe! ¡Kensei!- comenzó a gritar ya que no le prestaron atención en el suelo, llamando la atención de unos despreocupados que pasaban. Al capitán se le encendieron la mejillas de manera alarmante, más que por el bochorno si no por la solicitud de su súper teniente.

* * *

Se ducho, echaba de menos la bañera pero el depto. No contaba con una, ya había terminado su jornada laboral y estaba sola, suspiro, se vistió con un pijama, tomo los primeros ingredientes que vio en el refrigerador y los mesclo, quedando un resultado incomible a excepción de su extraño paladar, el sabría lidiar con esa mescla, prendió el televisor buscando una película mientras su cabello se secaba. Golpearon muy fuerte su puerta eso la puso alerta, pero por los riatsus, se dio cuenta que eran amigos, Nel y Grimmjow esperaban afuera y pronto se acomodaron en su sala, Grimmjow se tomaba gran parte del sofá y Nel le pregunto si podía preparar algo de comida traía consigo unas bolsas de supermercado. Cuando volvió con algo frunció el ceño y le dio una pequeña patada al hollow para que le diera un espacio en el mueble.

-oh ¡es que es realmente cómodo este traste rojo!-

-Si Grimm, pero me quiero sentar- se acomodó con una bandeja de aperitivos que tenían muy buena pinta – bueno es muy bonito además Orihime-

-gracias, lo compre con mi primera paga- lo acaricio, tenía el mismo aspecto que el que dormía en las noches, pero en color, color rojo-me enamore de él cuando lo vi- sonrió para ella misma.

Grimmjow puso una película de terror de vampiros, no hubo replicas, y la vieron atentos, se había convertido como un hobbie para aquel ocioso, el ver películas ya tenía una buena colección guardada que le habían comprado casi todos sus conocidos, puesto que por sí mismo no se ganaba ni un solo yen. Desde películas de acción, comedia hasta romance, se aventuró en todos los géneros, pero para verlas solo tenía la señal abierta de su viejo televisor o bien, venir a casa de Inoue a usar su DVD. Agradecida Orihime estaba por la compañía. A pesar que siempre le vaciara su refrigerador pero Tatsuki siempre estaba atrayéndole comida, la madre de la misma le enviaba, y de su trabajo siempre su jefa le dejaba pasteles y pan, la película dio un sorpresivo suceso que los dejo a los tres sin aliento.

-Nel vamos al baño- le pidió Orihime que se moría de ir sola.

-si vamos- también asustada.

-¡oigan! Pretenden dejarme solo- tenia abrasado un cojín que se le salía el relleno por la fuerza que empleaba en él, ambas chicas lo miraron asombradas, quizás él tenía mucho más miedo que ellas rieron un poco.

-no te pasara nada Grimmjow fuiste un arrancar- le dijo Inoue y tomo del brazo a Nel para llevársela.

Dejando a un aterrado Grimmjow -¡esas cosas chupan sangre no seas ridícula!- el pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero Nel esperaba recargada en la puerta del baño a Orihime.

-¿Por qué no vas a la tienda de Urahara? Podrías encontrar algo que te agrade- le ofreció Nel, esperaba que lo fuese a encontrar su amiga fuera a su antiguo carcelero.

-hace tiempo no voy ¡tienes razón debería ir!- salió del baño, era su turno el de cuidar en la puerta.

-como cuanto que no vas a visitar a Urahara-

-desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes- dijo algo melancólica, seguía siendo su primer amor, su corazón era necio y seguía latiendo por él aunque sabía bien que no tenía oportunidad.

Casi se la llevo la nostalgia que la invadían cuando recordaba su año anterior tantas cosas que sucedieron y la habían hecho madurar y fortalecerse, vio a la oscuridad que venía de la sala y de pronto una gran sombra salió, profirió un grito y con ello dos más le siguieron, salió Nel muy asustaba con una falda a medio poner para comprobar que solo había sido Grimmjow que también quería entrar al baño y ni modo que lo haría solo, este vio la puerta abierta y entro empujando a Nel dentro con él.

-tu idiota déjame salir- le dijo avergonzada.

-¡no quédate! Sino tendré que hacerlo con la puerta abierta solo date vuelta- Inoue pego la oreja a la puerta, verifico si no pasaba nada y volvió a su lugar.

Ese sábado de películas termino tranquilo, con un Grimmjow durmiendo cómodamente en el enorme sofá rojo, y Nel con Orihime durmiendo en la única habitación, se veía más pequeña de lo que parecía ya que tenía muchas de sus cosas embaladas, por ejemplo la cama de su hermano, ropas, más que nada todas la pertenencias de este, podría venderlas pero deseaba guardarlas de recuerdo.

-¡arrendemos juntos y para de hacerte de rogar!-le grito Grimmjow a penas lo vio. Estaba sentado en el suelo arenoso del sótano de Urahara en frente del portal.

Ulquiorra le propino una mirada asesina, estaba recién cruzando el portal y ya le estaba hinchando ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan bruto? Bueno ya había disfrutado suficiente de paz y tranquilidad ahora necesitaba el caos, por el resto de la semana, entraron dentro de la casa, como perro y gato casi a mordisco. Estaba Yoruichi tirada en el suelo comiendo unos dulces y té verde.

-bienvenido Ulquiorra- le dijo apenas le sintió abrir la puerta. A Grimmjow no le dolía tanto el favoritismo de la morena, siempre le había gritado, a él y a los demás: Izayel, Noitora y un poco a Stark, a las chicas no, claramente disfrutaba la compañía de ellas.

-buenas noches señora- abrieron la puerta de lo que sería por ahora la habitación de Ulquiorra, no tenía trabajo por lo que se encerraba.

-¿porque le dices señora?- esta interrogante le estaba girando ya hace bastante, Ulquiorra siempre le había tratado de señora ¿pero porque? Además que la trababa con mucho respeto.

-¿Cómo que porque? Es la esposa de Urahara por eso- dijo muy serio, pero Grimmjow reventó en una risa con llanto, rodo por el piso hasta que se calmó, pero al ver la expresión seria de Ulquiorra. Para Ulquiorra que un hombre y una mujer vivieran bajo el mismo techo y que no tengan vergüenza entre ellos delataba el hecho que fuera pareja, más encima cuidaban de esos niños. Jinta y Ururu, así que para él eso era estar casados, por lo que entendía.

-hablas en serio- se puso de pie y adopto su postura clásica.

-claro que si imbécil y tu acá riéndote de lo que digo- se cruzó de brazos para imitar la postura de Grimmjow.

-yo no sabía- puso cara de quizás en muchas ocasiones habría metido la pata -¿quién te dijo?-

-Shizuna- se tiro encima del piso quería echarse en algún lado y descansar, había trabajado todo el día de ayer y hoy, pero al menos cambio por completo el tejado de la casa de Shizuna.

-tu madre- tenía mucha curiosidad con esta persona, en serio quería verla, ya que él no podía ni siquiera darle un significado a la palabra madre, quería ver al menos como lucia la de Ulquiorra.

-si- resignado donde fuera que iba le decían que era su madre – si mi madre, ella me enseña muchas cosas-

-me dio hambre- Ulquiorra se rio, y Grimmjow lo golpeo con una almohada –no te rías de mi estómago- se puso de pie –si no tendrás que mudarte conmigo-

-acabo de llegar cocínate solo- Ulquiorra se giró, pero pronto se paró –¿no puedes llamar a Nel?- le lanzó la almohada que había recibido hace poco, por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no la llamas tú?- ligeramente se sonrojo.

- eres tú el único que se derrite cuando la ve por eso ¡se más honesto! Y déjame tranquilo- pero entre grito y grito pronto Yoruichi los hizo callar, interrumpían su dorama –lo hago solo para que cierres el pico-

Estaban cruzando la sala cuando Urahara salió atender una visita afuera, estos siguieron de largo a la cocina donde Ulquiorra quien algo sabia de la cocina, al menos sabía algo, no como Grimmjow que quemaba hasta las comidas instantáneas. Verduras salteadas con tofu y arroz, algo era algo. Pero mientras cocina le dio hambre y eso que comió algo que su "madre" le había dado antes de venir, a veces se cansaba del gigai se fatigaba con facilidad y de que hablar del hambre y otras necesidades molestas para él. Grimmjow se sentó en un piso y se comió todo cuando Ulquiorra se hacía lago para él, mientras saco un plato para servirse, el pantera ya se comió la mitad de lo que había en la sartén.

-¡imbécil eso era mío!- alzo la voz.

-¡tú mamá te dio comida! ¡No jodas yo tengo hambre!-

-tu porquería ¡escúpelo!- se agarraron del cuello y empezaron a forcejear, a fuera se encontraba Inoue tomando té con Yoruichi ala espera que se desocupara Urahara, pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, escuchaba la oz de Ulquiorra pero este estaba gritando e insultando a Grimmjow, pero Grimmjow si estaba con vida… entonces ¿estaba peleando solo? Pidió permiso y fue a la cocina y encontró a un Ulquiorra enfurecido y un Grimmjow defendiéndose con un sartén, y platos rotos.

* * *

**también**** actualizare el viernes, es que tuve tiempo y el capitulo tres ya estaba listo asi que solo lo subi ;3 **

**que les parece sobre el bastardillo que dejo Gin? y el repentino casorio de Byakuya? sepan que no solo implican los arrancar mi historia sino que también los shinigamis.**

**comente, pregunten que la curiosidad mato al gato pero ustedes no son gatos.**


	5. Chapter 4

**me demore en actualizar por que estaba escribiendo mi otro FIC, de Hetalia, justo era un capitulo subido de tono y estaba cuidando que reflejara de la manera exacta lo que quería tenia en mente, creo que lo logre. por eso me demore para los que quieren echarle una hojeada se llama "Humpen INC."**

**disfruten leyendo, repórtense.**

* * *

**En la botella dice: bébeme.**

-tu porquería ¡escúpelo!- se agarraron del cuello y empezaron a forcejear, a fuera se encontraba Inoue tomando té con Yoruichi ala espera que se desocupara Urahara, pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, escuchaba la oz de Ulquiorra pero este estaba gritando e insultando a Grimmjow, pero Grimmjow si estaba con vida… entonces ¿estaba peleando solo? Pidió permiso y fue a la cocina y encontró a un Ulquiorra enfurecido y un Grimmjow defendiéndose con un sartén, y platos rotos.

Habia soñado tantas eces con este encuentro, pero tenia mideo, algo desconocido, por completo estaba por ocurrir y no sabia como terminaría, por supuesto que no tenia idea, ninguno de los, y aun ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de los anhelos que sentía el otro por el otro, podía ocurrir un momento mágico, extraordinario si se daban la oportunidad, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el éter que conecta a todas la cosas con el mundo.

Sus manos se extendieron instintivamente como diciendo: ¡vamos! Nosotros quedamos en esto, pero sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza y en un estúpido trompicón que amenazo con tenerla con la nariz hundida en el suelo, a Grimmjow que estaba expectante lo calo un sonido tan veloz que jamás había visto en el moreno, para evitar que esta tocara el suelo, la tomo de la mano y sujeto de la cintura fuerte pero gentil, sus ojos tuvieron contacto, como sus manos que habían deseado juntarse pero no pudieron por que el, supuestamente, permanecía muerto, Orihime recorrió todos los cambios de él sin dejar de mirar esas orbes verdes, que aún estaban como vacías, no habían marcas bajo sus ojos, las que eran sus eternas lagrimas esmeralda, tampoco su caso o cuerno que llevaba en su cabeza, su pelo parecía un poco más largo, su color de piel, bueno si ahora existía color, bien albino que era pero tenía signos de ser piel de alguien provisto de vida.

Sintió el tacto de algo semi helado que le acariciaba la mejilla una vez estuvo estable ne el suelo, le estaba limpiando una lagrima que se le había adelantado a las demás, y hubieran seguido así los dos inmersos en un mundo donde no cabía nadie más, sino fuera por Grimmjow.

-¡aght! ¡Váyanse a un motel! que nadie les ha dicho que las cursilerías se hacen en una habitación – les interrumpió.

- no molestes y desaparece que arreglare cuentas contigo en breve- dijo esto y el frio en sus palabras se sintió en toda la cocina, y como no estaba desprovisto de inteligencia Grimmjow se fue rápidamente y dejo de interrumpir.

La mujer estaba llorando, le incomodo ¿no le tenía miedo? Apareció esta interrogante en su cabeza, pero luego ella sonrió, lloraba mientras sonreía, ahora recordaba que era tan extraña y por eso era que no hacía más que pensar en ella. Su flequillo estaba más largo luciéndolo de forma menos infantil, mucho más madura, y no quiso seguir mirando su cuerpo porque una extraña corriente se le estaba acumulando en un lugar extraño, esto nunca le había pasado antes debía ser el famoso "desperfecto" que decía Grimmjow tenían los gigai's.

Se encontró con una tierna sonrisa y esos ojos grises, que le intrigaban tanto, era hermosa y perfecta en toda sus facetas, aunque lo agobiaran sus cambios de humor, no quería romper el silencio estaba en paz con él y no sentía que necesitaran hablar en lo absoluto.

-Ulquiorra te estuve esperando- le dijo sin desdibujar su sonrisa. Podía entender que él la echara de menos pero ¿Por qué ella? Si el había encarnizado todos sus temores y raptado, la alejo de todo lo que importaba, le ofreció sacrificarse y todos los días le restregaba en su cara que lo había echo en vano ¿Por qué lo esperaba? No tenía ningún problema con que lo hiciera, lo hacía feliz ¡oh mierda! Odiaba tanto el querer saberlo todo, el ser un ser tan calculador.

-¿Por qué?-

-b-bueno yo…- no termino la frase y sonrió estúpidamente –no lo sé- entrelazo su mano con la de él –solo que quiero ver la persona que puedes llegar a ser-

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Grimmjow.

-¿qué te importa imbécil?- le dijo Ulquiorra con el delantal de la tienda puesto, y varios paquetes bajo el brazo.

-pero vas sonrojándote, imbécil – le devolvió el insulto, le indico la cara.

Pero no tenía ganas de explicarle que uno de esos encargos era para la casa de Inoue, menos con lo bruto que era, seguro querría seguirlo, uso sonido, quería terminar lo más pronto posible, tenía dolor de estómago, y tenía casi todos las entregas echas, usualmente no usaba sonido por lo que se demoraba casi dos horas, como no conocía bien las calles, y tenía exactamente una hora con cincuenta minutos para estar con Orihime si entrega este último paquete, la dirección era…

La clínica Kurosaki, alzo una ceja seguro acá iba a perder mucho tiempo, hasta que recordó que Kurosaki Ichigo ya no tenía poderes le tomaría menos tiempo, entro a la clínica y a su parecer solo vio a un hombre de mediana edad, ridículo de tras de una chica de pelo negro que le gritaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-¡Permiso!- casi lo golpeo, se hizo a un lado, ese entrecejo lo conocía muy bien, tenía otra hermana el susodicho.

Y un padre de rodillas, llorando ante la rudeza y dureza de las palabras de una de sus hijas, "hijos" procesaba Ulquiorra no querría tenerlos, menos si iba a estar como este pobre idiota, por culpa de ellos, aclaro su garganta para que este se diera por aludido, quería irse rápido y sin ningún problema.

-señor Kurosaki- que raro sonó eso pensó, Ishin levanto a vista con los mocos colgando.

-¡oh! ¿Es de Kisuke?- recuperado pero se dio cuenta, por la expresión de Ulquiorra que se había mamado todo el show –hijas… son las joyas de tu corazón pero cuando llegan a esta edad te las quitan unos bastardos llenos de hormonas que…-

-puede firmar aquí- ordeno, no quería oir eso, pero vio que el terco del progenitor de Ichigo le iba seguir dado el discursito –no pienso tenar hijas ni hijos- secamente añadió.

- te sentirás muy solo entonces- tomo el formulario y firmo algo más serio, para sorpresa de Ulquiorra –algún día pensaras de otra manera- Ulquiorra estaba por irse –espera debo probar esta cosa antes a veces vienen vencidos-

-yo revise la fecha, no se preocupe además estoy apurado- casi sonrió al tomar la pequeña caja que tenía que ir a entregar a Orihime.

Pero Ishin le estaba cortando el camino ¡no puede ser! Mascullo para sí, se había librado de Grimmjow y ahora no se iba a salvar de este completo desconocido, había usado shumpo para cortarle el paso.

-shumpo- dijo cuándo lo vio obstruyendo su salida, con que es un shinigami.

-oh ¿vienes de la sociedad de las almas?- le dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hace cuando quiere molestar a Ichigo, pero a falta de este, por que trabajaba a medio tiempo, podía reírse de extraño que tenía enfrente quien debía tener la edad de su hijo.

-no, del hueco mundo- respondió pero no sorprendió nada al padre de Ichigo.

-mmm… bueno tu riatsu es particular pero no tan alto como el de una capitán- ¿le estaba diciendo débil? Pero mantuvo la calma no tenía por qué explicarle que tenía dividido su riatsu en un sello, uno muy parecido a los que se les ponía a los tenientes y capitanes para que no afectaran al mundo humano, quizás no lo entendería.

-me va a decir ¿qué quiere?-con un padre así no le extrañaba lo estúpido que le salió el hijo.

-Nada ¡apúrate tu novia debe estarte esperando!- dijo en una risita dejando a puerta abierta y yendo a tomar el extraño objeto que compro.

No dijo nada, pero la palabra novia lo dejó plantado ahí unos segundos, luego uso sonido para salir de ahí, cerró los ojos para serenarse, así es, no debía perder la postura, control, como le gustaba tener control: de si, y de todos. Cuando llego se sacó el delantal, sabía que era horrendo, y de alguna manera quería lucir impecable, para ella, lo notara o no, Orihime abrió la puerta podía reconocer esa fracción que quedaba libre de su riatsu, era distinto pero seguía siendo muy propio de él, con una sonrisa de bienvenida lo hiso pasar y no alcanzaron a estar ni veinte minutos solos cuando toco a la puerta Grimmjow venía con una peli que saco de por ahí.

Ignoro los rayos asesinos invisibles que le lanzaba Ulquiorra y puso la película, al menos no se metió en medio de los dos, comenzó la película: "Batman, caballero de la oscuridad"

* * *

En la sociedad de las almas la voz ya se había corrido por todos lados, hasta el último rincón y muchos ya conocieron al bebé de gin, Gintoki Matsumoto, que al no estar vivo su padre Rangiku no pudo nombrarle con el apellido del padre, el pequeño gozaba de buena salud e increíble riatsu, poderoso, denso y enigmático como el padre, lo llevaba orgullosa en sus brazos, junto a su querido capitán quien sufrió el shock de su vida, al presenciar el nacimiento, no la quiso dejarla sola, pero ahora había tantas escenas en su cabeza y ninguna para su edad, el bebé no lloraba parecía muy considerado, para ser tan pequeño y no tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

El pequeño enternecía a cualquiera que fuera a visitarlo, y ya había recibido tantas visitas que el capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya prohibió las entradas de ajenos a la división a excepción de capitanes y tenientes.

-hermano- llamo Rukia antes de entrar a la habitación de este, quien había recibido ya el nombre de su futura comprometida.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?- pregunto este que no sabía cómo tomárselo.

-acompañare a al capitán Ukitake a visitar el bebé de Matsumoto ¿quiere venir?- un niño, recibió la noticia de que había nacido sin ningún problema considerando las batallas y golpes que había recibido embarazada, era un bendición.

-seguro, espera un poco afuera- hijos, él y Hisana habían soñado con formar una familia cosa que nunca se consumó, no falto el amor, pero habría sido un hermoso recuerdo de ello, pero también le había dejado una hermana menor, tenía que ir a dar sus saludos y conocer a esa criatura.

Salió con kimono de civil, hace mucho que no salía con uno de ellos dentro de los cuarteles, partió junto con Renji, quien quería felicitar a su amiga, Rukia que estaba extrañamente feliz, al capitán Ukitake, el ser amable y cordial era uno de las características típicas de este.

Una sorprendida Rangiku los recibió, sobre todo por que vio a Byakuya, ella misma decía que era más helado que un tempano y estoico como una palmera ¿Qué magia negra era esta? Ukitake le pidió tomar al niño y le soltó una risitas al ponerle caras extrañas, Renji le preguntaba si estaba bien y cuando quisiera ayuda tanto él como Rukia podían ayudarla.

-gracias chicos, todos se han portado muy bien conmigo- casi quería llorar.

-bueno es muy inusual ver a un bebe en la sociedad de las almas, sobretodo el sereitei- dijo con alegría Ukitake con Gintoki aun en sus brazos.

-los que nacen en las fronteras son devorados por los hollow debido a su riatsu- agrego Byakuya, quien a veces tenía que ir a hacer una investigación debido a los incidentes. Pero no se aludido de los siniestro que había sonado su comentario, todos lo miraron y luego Rangiku le sonrió tomándoselo positivamente.

-a lo que quiere decir el capitán es que habrá que cuidarlo, además estamos en sereitei estaba bien cuidado- dijo Renji defendiendo la palabra de su capitán.

Ukitake le hiso un gesto a Byakuya para que estirase los brazos, que lo hiso, y sintió el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del bebe, abrió los ojos como platos, no tenía ni idea de los delicados que estos eran, pero lo acurruco bien a pesar de no tener experiencia alguna, y para sorpresa de todos, hasta cuando este intento llorar al sentir el cambio de brazos y desconocerlo lo conforto impidiendo que llorara. Sin duda si hubiera sido padre lo habría hecho de maravilla.

Toushiro entro con Yoruichi y tras ella Soi feng, esta última había ido a su casa por un pequeño drama que la aquejaba, y ambas vieron la paternal escena que envolvía Byakuya, Yoruichi se echó a reír a todo pulmón, irritando al capitán, y Soi feng se ruborizo, este sería, quizás en unos meses su esposo.

Mashiro gritaba a todo pulmón que "quería un bebe" tan lindo y tierno como el pequeño Gintoki, en la habitación de su capitán, este se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada, su habitación más parecía un cuarto de entrenamiento a no ser por la cama que tenía a un rincón, había dado las órdenes para aquellos debían patrullar, le dio el día libre a su teniente Hisagi para que viera a su tan anhelada damisela, y sus otros hombres estaban entrenando y deberían estarlo haciendo con Mashiro su segunda teniente, pero ahí estaba ella hinchándole.

-ya te dije por que no puedes ¡ahora déjame solo!- le grito sacándolo por fin de sus cabales.

-¡pero yo quiero uno ahora!- rodó por el suelo en sus protestas infantiles que le daban.

-¡que los bebes no nacen de un día para otro sonsa!- temía que le escucharan sus subordinados.

-¿Cómo entonces?- no era posible que acaso no supiera. Se acercó rodando ya que estaba en el suelo chocando sus bubies contra las piernas de Kensei, quien trato de no mirar.

-bien escucha atenta, que esto es vergonzoso y más todavía que tu como chica no sepas- tomo aire, aun no se lo podía creer que le daría una clase de bebes a Mashiro –los bebes deben tener en pareja, dos personas hacen a los bebes ¿recuerdas las revistas que ve lisa? Bueno ahí sale como, lo gestaras nueve meses en tu vientre para que pueda nacer como lo hizo el de la teniente Matsumoto- no, no podía.

Pero al menos la dejo callada un poco, y en el mejor de los escenarios iría a por las revistas de la pervertida de lisa, que leía porno, Mashiro se veía pensativa, tenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía el ceño mientras masajeaba sus cienes, se incorporó y lo miro fijo a los ojos, el aún no se reponía del bochorno de contra esas cosas además que no era su estilo.

-dos personas juntas… ¿hombre o mujer?- iba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para obtenerlo, encaprichada.

- tu eres una chica necesitas un hombre, tonta- sin saber lo que tenía en mente su súper teniente –alguien que quiera claro- lanzó un suspiro y se incorporó, planeaba ir a darles él mismo el entrenamiento.

-Kensei tu ¿quieres tener uno?- ladeo la cabeza a un lado aun pensando, no conocía muchos hombres, como los que salían en la revista de lisa.

-la verdad que nunca me lo había pensado hasta ayer no sería mala idea tener un chamaco que se parezca a mí- le dijo despreocupado y abriendo la puerta.

Una Mashiro con su máscara hollow le intento dar una patada, pero fue bloqueada por el brazo de Kensei pero con tanta fuerza lo había golpeado que retrocedió unos varios centímetros alejándose de la puerta, dejando humo tras sus pies, Mashiro soltó una risa, que sonó distorsionada por su hollow interior cerró la puerta dejándolo adentro con ella –está loca ahora quiere entrenar- pensó Kensei, mientras Mashiro rompió la transformación y salto sobre Kensei enredando su piernas en su cintura para estar a la altura de su boca, fuertemente y le aferro a su cuello con ambas manos y le dio un beso, tumbándolo por la sorpresa de sus actos, lo que no sabía Kensei que ella, ya había leído las revistas porno de Lisa, con ella, y que estaba cuando le pregunto dónde podía encontrar alguien como os que salían en esas revistas, Lisa le contestó: pues convives habitualmente con uno candidato, Kensei, y lo espiaron bañándose,.

Lentamente cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que ahora estaba creciendo, y surgiendo de aquel capricho de Mashiro, ella no tenía la culpa de ser así, sino de él que siempre después de alegar y llevarle la contra, cumplía sus mandados y locuras, nunca encontrando el porqué, a veces rose le decía que era porque era caballeroso, que terminaba dándoles en el gusto pero no obstante debía ser igual con todas las chicas, y no lo era, no era No, y se acabó, sin discutir. Le mordió el labio para que lo dejara entrar en su boca, ella accedió, le atormentaba la experiencia de Mashiro, profundizo mas el beso aprisionándola por los cabellos verdes, esta se separó para tomar aliento y volverlo atacar pero aprecio la vista antes de lanzase al ataque, con una uña le rasguño los musculados pectorales, encendiendo los ojos de Kensei en deseo, se le acerco lentamente para tomar sus labios otra vez y cuando conectaron entro Shinji quien venía a costillar con él sobre el bastardo de Gin, rompiendo la atmósfera y tirando por la borda todas la pasiones de ambos, Mashiro salió dando saltitos, entre feliz y disgustada y fue apalear, literalmente a sus subordinados, mientras que Kensei, aun no normalizaba el color rojo encendido de sus cara , solo se tapaba los ojos.

-¿interrumpí algo?- dijo con picardía el rubio de dientes de paleta.

-no- Dijo cortante Kensei, que lo siguió en silencio, conservando lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba, irían a rose para conversar y sin saber que lucia en su andar orgullos, los labios hinchados por al exigencia de Mashiro, y el torso arañado y claramente se notaba que era obra de la uña de una chica.

* * *

Una gran carcajada salida de la boca de Grimmjow cuando la película termino, el caballero de la oscuridad, mientras que a Ulquiorra no le estaba gustada nadita como lo estaba mirando, también Orihime estaba entre risitas.

-no sabía que tenía película, ¿eh Batman?- se echó a reír sonoramente, y Orihime le siguió pero con una risa más de dama, por supuesto, Ulquiorra espero unos segundos para contratacar, hasta que el chiste de Grimmjow perdiera efecto.

-tu serias wason- sonrió con malicia, le había dado en el blanco. Esta vez fue Orihime quien reía con Ulquiorra, ella rio tanto que le dolió el estómago.

A Grimmjow no le gusta la broma, y se fue echando la puerta abajo del golpe, y huyendo claro, para no repararla, Ulquiorra la arreglo le tomo un poco más de tiempo, llegaría tarde pero la mujer le pareció muy nerviosa por lo de la puerta, asegurando que una tal "casera" le echaría la bronca.

-yo me puedo encargar de esa casera- le dijo decidido a acabar con ella.

-no, Ulquiorra- sonrió- ella es la dueña de este edificio gracias a ella y que pago mensualmente puedo vivir aquí-

-ah- dijo, eso no lo sabía –pero la puerta ya está arreglada-

-por cuanto te quedaras con Urahara-san?-

-pronto me marchare pero me temo que tendré que compartir con el desagradable de Grimmjow- eso será un infierno.

-tal vez puedas irte conmigo- el miro poniendo su total atención –me gustaría un depto. Un poco más grande pero no puedo por ,los gastos, pero con otra persona no será tanto- termino de explicarle.

Vivir con la mujer… ya habían vivido antes juntos, bueno si, él la había obligado, pero esta vez podría enmendar todos esos tratos no muy agradables que le había dado, podría con ello, a su manera pero lo haría, lo otro era vivir con el desordenado, hambriento Grimmjow para convertirse en su cocinero, niñera, sirvienta y mantenerlo.

-hecho ¿cuándo te mudas conmigo?- le pregunto con una mirada fiera, que derritió los ojos grises de Orihime.

* * *

**Bueno como ven el lemon ira apareciendo poco a poco, dependiendo del avance de las parejas, ahi que irse de apoco no todo es pasion y lujuria ;) **

**dejen sus reviews si les gusta o quieren saber algo, no sena mezquinos.**

**se cuidan Xau-!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Leí por ahí una cita que decía la literatura es la venganza de la vida, por que esta te permite, vivir todo aquello que jamás vivirás magia, aventura, romance, uno inmemorable y especial, uno platónico. CUANTA RAZÓN.**

* * *

**Ya estoy abriendo la puerta en el cielo.**

Era domingo por la tarde ya había vuelto y cargado de cosas de la sociedad de las almas, todo porque esa tarde se le salió una palabra en especial, algo que salió de su corazón, extrañamente estaba feliz, el corazón existe, está presente, y se manifiesta. No tenía muebles pero en esos meses su armario había engordado considerablemente, cada vez que iba a pagarle la deuda a Cirucci estaba terminaba dándole más ropa, apelando al cambio de estaciones y temperaturas, así que su deuda siempre estaba bordeando los mismos dígitos, ya había pagado el gigai, y este mismo día se iría a su nuevo depto. Para vivir con la mujer, ahora por las buenas y no a la fuerza, ella misma lo propuso, y lejos de todas las personas que conocía ella era la que mejor entendía de sentimientos escondidos y reprimidos, si terminaría siendo un humano lo seria gracias a ella.

Extrañamente en las semanas pasadas, dos para ser mas exacto, había estado buscando junto a Inoue algo espacioso, para los dos y a un precio considerable, fue entonces cuando estaba trabajando en la tienda de Urahara, se encontró con un anuncio en la bodega, unos departamentos en la parte norte de Karakura y mucho más cerca del instituto, que los barrios que había estado buscando Orihime, con entrega inmediata y los precios estaban en el suelo, esperaban un depto. En ruinas pero fue todo lo contrario, el edificio era estilo occidental, buenos cimientos, de ladrillos rojos, con buena vista, dentro del edificio era aún mejor, los ascensores no funcionaban pero las escaleras estaban bien ubicadas y el espacio del depto. Era para una familia de cuatro prácticamente y ellos eran dos. lo extraño era el porqué de los precios, y la casera aseguro que los inquilinos no se quedaban por manifestaciones de espíritus y unas cuantas desapariciones en el área, hollows pensaron los jóvenes, no habría ningún problema con ello.

Tres habitaciones, un baño, sala de estar, cocina-comedor, contaba con terraza, y pasillo espacioso, con los muebles de Inoue, que eran pocos se veía aún más grande, estaba todo instalado desde hace tres días, y Orihime ya estaba viviendo en él.

Ulquiorra salió de la que había sido su habitación en la casa de Urahara, para despedirse y dar las gracias por la hospitalidad, y primero se encontró con la morena, quien le había tomado cariño, ya que le abría abiertos los ojos sobre los sentimientos que guardaba por el sombrerero.

-entonces nos veremos los sábados- dijo Yoruichi, por fin tendría la casa para ella y para el rubio.

-seguiré tarjando en la tienda, gracias por todo- ya se había dirigido a fuera para despedirse de Tesai, los niños y el rubio en pijama.

-¡oh vamos! Busca un empleo que te paguen como corresponde, Kisuke no te pago lo que debería ¡hacerme caso! ¿Entendido?-

-¡Yoruichi!- dijo Kisuke alarmado, no quería perder al trabajador que había aumentado las ventas.

Con dos bolsos deportivos se detuvo enfrente del edificio, sentía irregularidades en el ambiente, riatsus entre mezclados y uno que otro que resaltaba, además una garganta se había abierto hace poco subió con rapidez para verificar, durante este tiempo, se había visto desprovisto de poder sentir el riatsu, los primeros días tampoco controlaba su riatsu, todos aquellos ínfimos detalles, que como arrancar era casi como respirar, Urahara le dijo que su riatsu estaba muy latente al volverse humano y tanto su alma como su cuerpo recibirán los cambios de la adolescencia, y donde quiso buscar información de esta etapa solo escucho risitas y miradas burlonas, sin entender nada de ello, lo único que pudo deducir fue que esto con el tiempo mejoraría.

Abrió la puerta y la mujer estaba viendo la televisión en pijama comiendo helado, un enorme pote de helado, entro y esta se giró con una sonrisa sucia con helado, algo se estremeció dentro de él.

-bienvenido a casa- le ofreció helado.

-ya llegue- dijo en un acto reflejo contesto y rechazo con la mano, no le gustaban los dulces.

-¿dónde estuviste ayer y hoy? No sentí tu riatsu- tenia tanta curiosidad.

-en la sociedad de las almas- dijo y el asombro de la chica aumento considerablemente ¿Qué hacia allí? Espero que no buscando pelea, pensó.

Sin dar más explicaciones llevo los bolsos a su habitación para ordenar la ropa, Orihime lo siguió, quería aclarar sus dudas pero le sería difícil, era mucho más comunicativo, y de vez en cuando dejaba asomar alguna emoción fuera de su cara, en su rostro, pero de todas las conversaciones que han tenido, no había podido sacarle en donde se hallaba, el tiempo que no estuvo con Urahara, es mas solo él era quien le sacaba información.

Al otro día Inoue despertó a Ulquiorra con unas explosiones en la cocina, sin querer claro, se levantó del futon donde dormía, y fue hacia la humareda en la cocina, había un sartén en llamas y lo tomo por el mango, sin evitarse unas quemaduras seguras, y dejo en el fregadero para echarle agua, y tomo a Orihime quien se había agachado al suelo pensando que explotaría, la saco de la cocina, y abrió las ventanas, se miró la mano, ya comenzó un nuevo día, se dijo así mismo.

-buenos días- le dijo a Orihime quien reía tontamente por su ataque deliberado en contra de la cocina.

-buenas… quería dejarte desayuno listo- aun la cocina parecía inhabitable.

-eso pensé, lo otro era que querías asfixiarnos- entro a la cocina y salió con unos tortillas casi en tiempo record, con la cara algo azul, por falta de aire de calidad –deberás comprar algo en el camino para tu almuerzo-

Esa sonrisa tenía un sabor adictivo en su paladar, entendía por que como arrancar le causaba tanta intriga entenderla y también moldearla para él, ella se fue sacudiendo su melena naranja, hacia su instituto, mientras él debía ir a la tienda del sombrerero hasta que cambiara de trabajo, claro que lo iba a hacer, no era tonto si podía ganar mas por el mismo trabajo no dudaría en ello. Antes de salir del edificio apareció un hollow, que aniquilo de inmediato, y Urahara se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo en uniforme en su tienda.

-¿no me digas que viniste a trabajar?- con la sugerencia de Yoruichi lo había dado por perdido.

-Hasta que no encuentre otro- dijo sacando las cajas con nuevos productos a la bodega para revisar.

-deberías ir a un instituto con el tiempo querrás tener una familia o mantener a una mujer- vio la reacción del chico, que se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo último –necesitaras de un trabajo mejor remunerado- lo miro con picardía, con que si le interesaba más de lo que demostraba el encajar en este mundo.

-habla pronto – le tomo la impaciencia desprevenido.

-con estudios es la única manera de que ustedes puedan llegar a esos trabajos, sino terminaras para siempre en; bombas de bencina, o empaquetando en algún supermercado- vio la mueca del chico eso lastimaba su orgullo.

-entonces debo ir¡como lo hacen Inoue y Nel-o pensó un poco – Harribel no va a ese lugar-

-no porque ella está estudiando en la academia de policías a diferencias de las otras dos chicas ella si es adulta- Nel era una cosa muy infantil, tal y como Orihime estaban donde debian estarlas dos

-yo no necesito de nada de eso- dijo Grimmjow al llegar –estoy bien como estoy- quien tenia un serio problema con su higiene, vivir solo para él algún día seria letal.

Urahara se tapó hasta los ojos con el abanico y Ulquiorra se dio vuelta.

-pues te falta un baño- arrugo la nariz.

-claro que no ¿Dónde te fuiste a vivir desgraciado?- se cruzó de brazos.

Yoruichi salió al sentir el particular hedor, y llamo a Tesai, el cual se lo llevo a cuestas, por mas que pataleo, hacia el baño ¡trauma seguro! para toda la vida y cosa con la que Ulquiorra lo molestara de por vida.

* * *

Tatsuki se encontraba furiosa, había ido a buscar a Orihime a su antiguo depto. Y no la encontró, esta no le había dicho que se había mudado, no porque no quería sino porque esta pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que se había ido a vivir con alguien más, un hombre aparentemente de su edad, guapo y sobretodo el mismo que la había secuestrado y llevado hacia el hueco mundo, a estas alturas todos sus amigos sabían de la existencia de la sociedad de las almas, el hueco mundo, esa batalla para detener a Aizen, su secuestro y la perdida de los poderes de Ichigo, quería contarle pero su amiga no lo aprobaría, y quería que se conocieran.

Llego Nel, venia sola, estaba quedase en casa de Ichigo, Ishin la vio una vez llorando por culpa de Noitora y dejo que esta se quedara, disfrutaba tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki, así que ella siempre llegaba en compañía de Ichigo pero ese día no fue el caso.

-¿qué ocurre chicas? ¿Paso algo Tatsuki?-

-Inoue me está ocultando algo- dijo aún no se resignaba con el tema. Nel rio alegre.

-¡Orihime te voy a ayudar hoy a tu casa! Lamento no poder ayudarte con lo de la mudanza Ulquiorra me lo prohibió dijo que le podía decir a Grimmjow donde se habían mudado así… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mueves los brazos así?- sin comprender, Inoue estaba agitándoles los brazos para que no digiera nada más estando Tatsuki.

Ya había metido la pata y dicho casi todo lo que no quería decirle aun a Tatsuki, se lo iba decir pero no de esa manera, no por otros, solo en el tiempo adecuado para que digiriera bien todos los cambios y que no quisiera asesinar a su compañero.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nel con sus buenas intenciones desembucho todo lo que había callado, Tatsuki la esperaba fuera del colegio la llevaría a su casa para que la adre de esta le diera algo para llevar al nuevo depto. De Inoue, con la conversación que entretuvo a ambas chicas, de la madre, que disipo un poco la tensión y el silencio, camino a la nueva vivienda, ya había anochecido y era tarde. Llevaban un juego de losa nuevo completo: platos bajo, altos, platillos de té y tazas, más curry para la cena.

-entonces ese es otro arrancar ¿bueno o malo?- directo al punto.

-él solo seguía ordenes Tatsuki- intento excusarlo, pero la mirada acusadora de Tatsuki le saco el último detalle –es el que secuestro- admitió un poco avergonzada mas por el hecho que ahora vivía voluntariamente con él y ella misa fue quien se lo ofreció.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto está muy alterada y apresuro el paso, para encontrarse lo antes posible para encarar lo.

-pero él es cual me cuido de agresiones por parte de otros arrancar, el que velaba por mi seguridad- trato de defender como pudo al moreno.

-¿Por qué seguía órdenes, no?- con esto daba por terminado el asalto noqueando por completo a su contrincantes, saliendo invicta.

Esto iba de mal en peor, llegaron al depto. y estaba Grimmjow, sentado en el sofá, como siempre muy informal y mal educado con los pies sobre la mesa, echado en toda la extensión del mueble, viendo la televisión, Tatsuki pensó que era este, y del cuello lo tomo alzándolo tanto como pudo, grimmjow solo abrió los ojos, por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa a está princesita…?- alcanzo a articular.

-¡tú!- descargo toda su furia en la persona equivocada.

-te equivocas Tatsuki este es Grimmjow él que Nel siempre está hablando- tratando de que su amiga lo bajara, el rostro de Grimmjow se tranquilizo, así que no era la hermana menor de ninguna de sus compañeras nocturnas, ademas le hizo feliz el hecho que Nel hablaba de él en su colegio.

-lo siento, yo estoy de momento muy enojada ¿Dónde está el otro?- Grimmjow se lo perdono porque era mujer, y una muy fuerte con gran espíritu de lucha.

-¿hablas de Ulquiorra? ¡No esta! me dejo a cargo- miro a Inoue, le guiño un ojo esta tarde el era su hombre guardián -dijo que habían muchos hollows en la zona que no podía descuidarse contigo ¡y aquí me vez!- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le presentara a su amiga.

-¡oh claro! Tatsuki Arisawa es mi mejor amiga- la chica le hizo un gesto –pero ¿Dónde fue Ulquiorra?- tenia esa necesidad de saber y controlar siempre del tiempo del chico.

-fue a buscar trabajo y creo que también un instituto nocturno- le quito las cajas y la cena a la chicas supuestamente para llevárselas a la cocina.

-¿Huh? Y eso porque son almas pueden irse al Rukongai- alego Tatsuki que tomo asiento en el sofá junto con Orihime.

-es que se le metió algo en la cabeza- sonrió con maldad, le había prometido al moreno no decirle, el por qué a Inoue –quiere mantener a alguien, ya sabes una mujer o como le dice el sombrero formar familia con alguien- las dos chicas estaban muy sorprendida.

Pero el semblante de Inoue se oscureció ligeramente, probablemente tenía a una mujer en la sociedad de las almas, eso debía ser, y respondería a todas sus preguntas restantes, se le acongojo el corazón. Y en eso llego Ulquiorra, quien venía cansado, que horrible ¿Por qué tenía que sentir cansancio? Según Harribel tenía que hacer ejercicio o algún deporte para desarrollar resistencia física en aquel gigai, había olor a comida o había ya que con la presencia de Grimmjow nada debe de quedar, también estaba la amiga protectora de Inoue, la que sabia karate.

-¿llegaste a hace mucho?-le pregunto a Orihime, esta negó con la cabeza -buenas noches- se dirigió a la otra chica.

-¡con que eres tú!- dijo poniéndose de pie Tatsuki.

-si soy yo, el que rapto a Inoue- sin rodeos –pero no tengo tales intenciones ahora puedes estar tranquila- fue a la cocina con la pelinegra pisándole los talones, Ulquiorra agarro a Grimmjow de la nuca –¿dónde está la comida pantera?- él cuestionado tenia la boca llena, solo sonrió, buscando el perdón para su gula.

Este se rió, y espero a que lo sacaran del depto. Como siempre, Ulquiorra se fue a su habitación, quería dormir, estuvo buscando toda la tarde después que termino de trabajar en la tienda del sombrerero, pero al menos encontró algo en el centro de Karakura, sobre el instituto ni hablar no había nada nocturno a la fecha, ademas de que era una mala idea dejar tanto tiempo sola a Orihime.

-no dejes que tu amiga se vaya, es tarde- le aconsejo.

-¿no cenaras?- algo triste, ese día no habían pasado nada de tiempo juntos, solo el desayuno que fue un desastre.

-no solo quiero dormir- la miro de reojo –no intentes asfixiarnos otra vez- bromeo para que cambiara esa cara.

-paliducho te voy a estar vigilando- le declaro la guerra, como si las amenazas lo afectaran, solo cerro su puerta para tumbarse en el suelo y quedarse profundamente dormido, sin armar su futon.

Las chicas hablaron toda la noche, Tatsuki le saco hasta el último detalle y también prometió guardar silencio con Ichigo con respecto a los dos arrancar, pero lejos se quedó un poco más tranquila Tatsuki cuando se entero de que no tenia idea de lo que era el chocolate o era tener una relación del tipo: fraternal, amistad o amorosa, le contó como la interrogaba cuando estaban en el hueco mundo porque quería saber y sentía mucha curiosidad respecto a ello.

-y yo pensé que era del tipo inteligente peligroso- despreocupándose un poco -de esos que todo lo calculan y quieren tener todo bajo control, típicos cerebritos- casi burlándose de los intelectuales.

-bueno es de ese tipo- confeso.

-pero no es más que un bebe recién nacido- Orihime rió con esto, un infante, le dio mucha gracia escuchar eso, aunque lo hacía mas para que su amiga baje la guardia con él.

* * *

en la sociedad de las almas, décima división, hogar del pequeño shinigami, Gintoki Matsumoto.

Tenía cosas que hacer muchas responsabilidades pero allí estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su teniente, con ambos, quienes venían a hacer frecuentes visitas a la rubia madre, pero al menos el capitán de la décima división entendía lo que era tener una teniente que solo pierde el tiempo, aunque ahora la rubia se dedicaba solo a su bebe, se convirtió en una esplendida madre.

-¡ey capitán Kensei!- lo llamo Rangiku –convenza a mi capitán para que salga a relajarse un poco-

Toushiro hizo una mueca desaprobatoria, tenía el doble de obligaciones ahora y además que ayudaba a cuidar a Gintoki.

-haré lo que pueda y no dejes a tu bebe con esa loca- Mashiro no era de fiar, podía estarle haciendo cualquier cosa al pequeño.

Él bebe había heredado el lunar de la madre, era tan pequeño pero era muy visible, rubio claro, y tenía la sonrisa del padre, a muchos no le había gustado eso, pero para Rangiku era perfecto, delataba por completo la relación de ellos juntos, un mezcla perfecta, también era listo, muy despierto, reconocía las voces y caras de todos los shinigamis que iban con frecuencia a visitarles, risueño y tranquilo tenía el corazón de todos los habitantes de la sociedad de las almas.

Rukia entro pidiendo permiso ya tenía todo listo, habían ciertas cosas en las que había ayudado a Rangiku, un pequeño plan pensado en el bien de algunos otros, unas vacaciones, por supuesto, su hermano estaba muy, pero muy afectado con lo del compromiso y arrancarse unos días de la noble casa le haría bien, Toushiro necesitaba otro aire, ella misma necesitaba ver a Ichigo, y Rangiku quería irse de compras, la temporada estaba cambiando y necesitaba ropa adecuada y a la moda, verse con Inoue y contarle tantas cosas, no tenía más noticias que las que le había dado Rukia.

-Gintoki tiene tantas ganas de conocer el mundo humano- Rukia sonrió, seguro que si con lo que más sacar el tiempo su madre yendo abajo mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

Pero la sociedad de las almas tenía algo especial preparado también, planeaban devolverles los poderes al shinigami sustituto, era innegable que tenía fuertes lazos con ellos, además que era uno de ellos no podía darle la espalda por más tiempo, ademas debian prevenir por si a caso ocurria algún problema, prevenir es mejor que curar.

* * *

Un mes después, mundo humano.

en la casa de los Kurosaki, Neliel se marchaba, sentía que había llegado su momento y debía, irse es mas alguien la necesitaba con urgencia, y no era su cruel ex novio.

-¿adónde te vas Nel?- pregunto el pelo de zanahorias un poco preocupado.

-decidí ser vecina de Orihime- le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedidA- además hay algo que no te he dicho… no solo somos Noitora y yo-

-¿hay más?- se sorprendió.

-Urahara nos dijo que no podíamos contarte para que no te angustiaras, me voy con Grimmjow, que necesita mi ayuda y también esta: Harribel, Cirucci, Stark, Lilynett, Izayel, y Ulquiorra- el ultimo nombre le trajo recuerdos trágicos.

-¿pero como no me di cuenta…?- reprochándose así mismo, Ishida tenía razón que era estúpido, con razón se lo repetía todos los días.

-nunca has sido bueno con detectar riatsus-se rió Nel, tratando de animarlo –en un tiempo te diré donde me fui, pero descuida alguien te tiene una sorpresa ¡espera y veras!- y salió escaleras abajo corriendo ya que le daba pena dejarle, se despidió de las hermanas y del padre, Ishin.

Sus amigos la estaban esperando fuera del departamento donde se iba cambiar, el mismo edificio rojo donde vivían Orihime y Ulquiorra, el mismo piso, en unos tres deptos mas. Ulquiorra se mantenía tranquila a pesar de las burlas y provocaciones de la otra morena, se supone que iba a venir Orihime, pero no en cambio estaba Tatsuki molestándolo, un trabajo era una trabajo ¿Cuál era su problema? todo por que ahora era compañero de trabajo de la mujer, en la pastelería.

-¿a qué hora llegara Nel?- ademas estaba impaciente, como no lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- en un par de segundos le dijo este- tena que estar con ella ya que Inoue tenía turno en la pastelería y Grimmjow no estaba tampoco y eran los únicos que le iban ayudar con la mudanza y fumigación del depto.

-que seas tú la vecina me deja más tranquila- apelando que aún no le tenía confianza.

-ya te lo he dicho no soy un psicópata- no importa que, aún no podía ganársela, era caballeroso, responsable y nunca le había faltado el respeto que mas queria que salvara el mundo, pues el mundo no lo merecía, no viniendo de él.

-¿oh en serio? ¡No me digas!- había conseguido que hasta Sado se cambiara a ese complejo de departamentos, para tener más gente vigilando la seguridad de su querida amiga.

Llego Nel con una impresionante velocidad, tenía una buena colección de ropas lindas, que era su único equipaje, Cirucci le insistía que usara ropa más atrevida pero lo suyo era verse lo más dulce posible, traía consigo la llave, abrió la puesta y un vertedero salto a la vista de los tres, con razón Nel había pedido ayuda.

-¿pero qué mendigo vivía aquí?- exclamo con repugnancia la morena, Nel no decía nada aun con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Grimmjow- trato de no inhalar aire pero sus pulmones igual se llenaron del fatídico olor, uso sonido para abrir las ventanas -y seguira viviendo aqui-

- él necesita que lo cuiden y yo no puedo molestar más a Ichigo- dijo Nel, según Ulquiorra le hacia falta criar una mascota no un ex arrancar como ella queria.

Pobre Nel pensaron ambos y se pusieron a echar la basura en sacos, para sacar la inmundicia lo antes posible, botellas de alcohol, ropa sucia a no poder más, condones usados, restos de comida y platos rotos fue lo que hallaron, y se gastaron toda la tarde limpiando, esto puedo ser una prueba en el juego del miedo pero habrían muerto al no cumplir con el tiempo.

-¡Oye cara pálida! Orihime está preocupada por que te desapareces los fines de semana ¿Dónde vas?-ya le habían dado forma al depto. no tenía muchos muebles

-No es asunto tuyo- contesto este frió.

-va a visitar a su madre en la sociedad de las almas, no habla mucho de ella pero se nota que la quiere mucho- dijo Nel siempre con su boca sincera.

Tatsuki se rió ¿con que era eso? Esa tonta se estaba imaginando cosas, sonrió satisfecha, y Ulquiorra fulmino con la mirada a su amiga entrometida.

-te felicito debes tener una buena madre, no la hagas preocuparse- él hermano de su amiga debería estar allí también ¿no? Algún día deberán volver a encontrarse, eso espera Tatsuki, lo deseaba con todo su corazon.

Orihime ya había terminado su jornada pero esperaba impaciente en un parque muy lejos de su casa, esperaba a alguien con una sonrisa, también se vistió linda, era una ocasión especial, que dicha que le daría este encuentro, planeado desde hace unas semanas, entonces se abrieron las puertas de madera al estilo antiguo japonés irradiando luz, y los kimonos bailando con el viento, habían llegado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, estoy atando los cables para lo que se viene, pronto abra acción y mucha pasión.**

**No se si les pareció que salte demasiado rápido algunos acontecimientos pero en verdad era necesario para lo que planeo ?que piensan?**


End file.
